We Must Run So We Can Hide
by Justalostflutterby
Summary: We Must Run So We Can Hide is a MichaelxClaire Story. What happens when Claire walks in on Shane with another girl? Who is the one person who she turns to? The one and only: Michael Glass. Read more to find out how their relationship develops over time. What does Michael have to do in order to keep Claire by his side? Read to find out! Reviews are kindly appreciated.
1. We Must Run So We Can Hide

**We Must Run So We Can Hide: A Michael/Claire FanFic  
>Michael&amp;Claire chapters will come later in the story! Be patient readers!<br>Rated T for language. **

**Claire's POV:**

* * *

><p>"I hate you!" I yelled. How could I have just said that? To him. To Shane. To the one boy that I loved so much. He stared at me with wide, furious eyes. My eyes fell on the half naked girl next to him, she was only in her underwear and Shane was shirtless.<p>

I knew that something else would've happened if I hadn't have interfered. In a way I was glad. If something was happening behind my back, then I had the right to know what it was. No matter how painful it was to hear, or see for that matter.

"Claire, please understand-" He started but I stopped him, holding up one hand in defence.

"No. Don't. You don't get to explain yourself. You don't deserve Jack." I stormed out the room, slamming his door as I did. The tears started to come then, streaming down my face endlessly.

_**I wanted to run and hide, hide away until somebody came and helped me through this world full of pain.**_

I slammed my bedroom door next, making the house ache in pain. I didn't care. The house could feel what it wanted. I grabbed the rucksack which I used everyday and shoved clothes into it, I needed to get out of here.

Go somewhere. Anywhere away from Shane and that whore. She was blonde, Shane had always liked the blondes. Was I not good enough for him? Was that it? How did I ever think that he could love me. I'm nothing special.

I'm Claire Danvers. Intelligent and useless to most.

I threw the bag over my shoulder after I packed the necessities which I thought I needed. I ran down the stairs and Eve clomped in front of the front door. Stopping me from exiting.

"Claire, going somewhere?" She noticed my tear struck face and wrapped her arms around me in a tight embrace.

"It's all my fault, I'm so stupid!" I yelled through tears, she attempted to sooth me and it wasn't working. Nothing would calm me down right now. Not even the sound of Michael's guitar. He wasn't here. If he was he would stop me from doing something I would regret. He was the light at the end of the tunnel. I felt safe with him. He was a vampire after all. My friend.

"What's your fault, sweetie?" She asked, I pulled back and tried to hold back the tears as I explained.

"S-Shane's been sleeping with someone else. She'd a blonde fucking whore. She's upstairs in his room." Eve turned and I pulled her back,

"No, Eve." I snapped at her, she stared at me with wide eyes, her dramatic eyeliner making her eyes seem ten times as big.

"What are you gonna do? Just let him get away!" She glared,

"Yes. We have to, Eve. Even if he is sorry for everything he's done. I..I can't do it anymore. He'd betrayed me...He doesn't deserve my trust. He doesn't deserve anything." I felt tears come on the last few words and I turned around and ran out the door into the night. She didn't run after me, I heard her grab her phone and speak to someone rapidly.

* * *

><p>I didn't have a care in the world as to where I was going. Not to mention the fact that it was night-time in Morganville and I was alone. It was like I had a 'Eat me for free' sign hanging on me in big white letters and it was glowing in the dark. It sounded like something was following me, but every time I turned around, all I saw was the same black darkness. Paranoia.<p>

I was walking in the direction of Myrnin's lab, it was the only safe place which I could think of right now. Well, I say safe...This was Myrnin I was on about. _Well, _I thought. _It's got to be better than staying out here. I could trust him. _I thought I could anyway.

I knocked on the door and I heard a few chairs fall and the door opened slowly, Myrnin was wearing a long black costume type of thing, people would laugh at him normally. It went down to his shins and on his feet were his vampire bunny slippers, I smiled slightly and the tears began again. I started to shake and he pulled me inside, quickly shutting the door behind me, locking it securely.

"Claire, what ever is the matter?" He asked, pulling me to a chair and sitting me down in it. He knelt down to my level in front of me, for some reason it reminded me of something that my father would do. "Claire..." He whispered and wiped the tears away, moved some of my hair out of my face and placed a hand on my shoulder.

I fell forwards onto his shoulder and he held me there, he sighed and scooped me up into his arms, he walked into his 'bedroom' if you could call it that and placed me on the bed. Everything was blurry, I was exhausted and felt sick to the stomach. He pulled the covers over me after taking off my rucksack and sat down on the bed next to me. That was the last thing I remembered before I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Michaels POV:<strong>

"Michael! Michael where are you?" Eve spoke rapidly at the other end of the phone.

"Eve? I'm on my way home, why?" I turned a corner and sped up.

"It's Claire a-and it's Shane," it sounded like she was trembling and crying. I sighed and slammed the car door as I parked outside the house. I flashed in front of the door and opened it with my keys, I heard Eve shriek and I dashed up the stairs to her room.

She jumped up to me and wrapped her arms around me, we had never had a thing for each other and never would. I...sort of liked Claire. So whatever Shane had done to hurt her, he would pay.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, review me if you want more! XoXo<p> 


	2. One Bad Decision Can Ruin A Friendship

**Chapter 2**

******Michael's POV**

**I knew what Shane had done, I could smell the human girl in his room, along with other things which I tried to ignore. I barged it open and growled angrily at him. So he had slept with someone else? While with Claire. What a dick.**

**The girl had long blonde hair and was still in her underwear, she must've been around my age at least. Oh my God...Claire. I couldn't ignore the pang of guilt which struck me like a lightening bolt when I met Shane's eyes.**

**"****You bastard!" I shouted at him and the girl jumped off his bed as I blurred towards him and I held him up against the wall by his throat, my eyes turning black and furious. "How could you do that to Claire?! After everything she's done for you!?" He looked petrified. Good. I was glad.**

**"****Michael, don't hurt him!" Eve squeaked from the door, she threw the girl her clothes and shoved her out of the room urgently.**

**"****I can do whatever I want to him. I would love to kill him for what he's done-" my grip tightened and he yelped, his eyes closing slowly.**

**"****Michael..." he choked out, I pressed down harder and threw him to the ground. I punched the wall behind him and it created a hole the size of my fist. Shane coughed repeatedly as I glared down at him.**

**"****I don't want you in this house anymore. You don't deserve to be here. You have betrayed Claire on a level which makes you worthless," Eve placed a hand on my chest and pushed me backwards, I let her guide me out of the room and she shut the door.**

**"****Michael, right now we have other problems." **

**I raised an eyebrow at her, "like what?" **

**"****Claire's left."**


	3. Never Let Me Go

**Chapter 3: Never Let Me Go**

A/n: Here we go: I'm so sorry that I have't updated this story in like; Forever1 But here's another chapter! Review me what you think? I'd love to hear. Also, I'm sorry that this chapter's so short, i'll upload another one soon! :) Enjoy! xoxo

_And it's breaking over me,__  
><em>_A thousand miles down to the sea bed,__  
><em>_Found the place to rest my head.___

_Never let me go, never let me go.__  
><em>_Never let me go, never let me go._

_And the arms of the ocean are carrying me,  
>And all this devotion was rushing out of me,<br>And the crashed are heaven, for sinners like me,  
>The arms of the ocean...Deliver me.<em>

_**Never let me go – Florence + The Machine**_

**Claire's POV**

**I yawned and stretched as I woke up in Myrnin's bed. Wait – Myrnin's ****_bed!? _****I jumped and fell out of it, he caught me and placed me back on it, laughing.**

**"****Good morning, Claire!" He sang, yes – sang. Very badly may I add.**

**It made me laugh and I sat up slowly, my head hurt. Ouuuuch.**

**"****Myrnin? How long have I been here?"**

**"****Only one night. You arrived here last night all damsel-in-distress-like so I decided to help you and allowed you to sleep in my bed."**

**I gasped as the memories from last night came back. "I-I need to go home. Now. Y-You have to take me home." Myrnin looked hurt and but he shrugged and decided to not put up a fight. The decision had been made. **

**Even though I was hesitant after it was made. There was one side of me which wanted to go home and beat the living shit out of Shane for what he had done and then there was another part of me which didn't want to feel anything, the part which made me want to curl up into a ball and hide away from the world.**

**Myrnin pulled the car around making a very loud screeching noise, which I winced at and I climbed in anyway. It was bright and sunny now. It did ****_not _****reflect at all what I was feeling inside. I felt awful, betrayed and humiliated. The only thing I wanted right now was for someone to hold me, hold me together – like I was a puzzle...Like I was about to fall apart if they let go of me.**

**He pulled up to the house and kissed my cheek like normal, I nodded and threw my bag over my shoulder and I ran up the steps and unlocked the door. "Claire!" I heard Michael yell from the living room. He ran out and wrapped his arms around me tightly, I began to sob into his chest uncontrollably and my tears stained his shirt, he didn't seem like he minded because he held me tighter to him and I whimpered quietly. "I've been so worried about you, Claire." He whispered into my ear softly, his lips brushing over my ear gently.**

**"****I-I had to get out of here, I'm sure you know w-why." I muttered,**

**"****I do." He said seriously as he pulled back and smiled slightly at me. "I took care of it. Shane got what he deserved," my eyes widened and I stared at him.**

**"****Michael! You didn't-"**

**"****No! Of course not! Do you really think I don't have any self control?" He chuckled, shaking his head. "I told him to pack his things and move out, or get his life sorted. Eve begged him to stay and I couldn't fight with her as well. So, we came to the conclusion that he would have to pay for what he's done. He's going to be the one who's doing the washing up, the cleaning up. Doing everything in this house. Oh and he has to donate his blood every other day."**

**From what I recall; Shane would do ****_anything _****to get out of donating blood. So congratulations to whoever came up with the idea of him being punished in that way. It was most likely Michael; so I was thankful for that.**

**"****That's going to be torture for him," I murmured under my breath.**

**"****He deserves it, Claire. I'm sure you know that." He replied calmly. He seemed pretty calm with the whole situation. Michael had always been very mellow, never mind the situation. He always took the higher road and tried to be the better person. With this situation; he just decided to get ****_even. _****Not quite revenge; even though I'm sure that he would just ****_love _****to get revenge on Shane. Probably more than life itself right now.**

**I nodded, "I know." I wrapped my arms around him again and he lifted me up into his arms and carried me to the sofa in the living room, Michael sat down and then turned and lay down with me on top of him. I snuggled into his side, there was just enough room for that. He threw a blanket over us and he kept his arms tightly around me. I felt safe and I never wanted him to let me go. **

**Michael kissed my hair softly in the silence and for once it felt nice to just lay here silently, I let a few tears escape when I soon realized that Shane and I used to do this all the time; just lay here in the silence. **

**I raised my head and met my eyes with his. "Never let me go..."I whispered to him. I saw something change in his eyes, I wasn't too sure what it was. Michael brushed the back of his hand across my cheek and I felt a deep blush rise instantly. He brushed my hair away from my face then his lips moved towards mine slowly.**

**"****Never." He muttered, barely audible to my human ears. I stared into his eyes as his lips moved towards mine. Even though I should feel guilty, I didn't. Michael was something different entirely. His lips brushed over mine and I could ****_feel _****his hot breath on my face, before he got the chance to capture my lips with his a screech erupted through the house which made me jump and I fell off the sofa. I gave him a serious look as he was laughing hysterically at me.**

**The screech was definitely Eve, well; who else would it be? From what I heard Shane wasn't here. Wait, did Eve even know that I was home? I stood as did Michael and we both made out way up to Eve's bedroom. He pushed open the door as if it was poisonous and I rolled my eyes and shoved my way in.**

**I was attacked by black and white and I clung onto Eve with everything I had. She bobbed around in a circle and I met eyes with Michael. Right now; everything felt perfect. Like nothing could ruin this moment.**

**Or so I thought. The front door opened and closed again. Us three all looked at each other in annoyance because we all knew who it was. Shane. The betrayer. One thing was certain...Shit was going to go down.**


	4. Notice! Please read!

Hia guys! I know that I haven't updated for...Gawd knows how long! So I thought that I'd do a quick note! Sorry if you were expecting a chapter :( Which you probably were...But review me if you want me to continue this story and I'll get my ass in gear and write more :)

Fwank you!

Love you all! 3


	5. Is Honesty The Best Policy?

_**A/N: Hia guys! I'm sooo sorry that it took me so long to update this chapter, I wanted to get it just right! The next one should be up soon! Fwank you so much for bring so patient! Michael would be proud of you ;)**_

**Chapter Four:**

_"Well if you wanted honesty,  
>That's all you had to say,<br>I never want to let you down or have you go,  
>It's better off this way.<em>

_...I'm not okay!  
>I'm not okay!<br>I'm not okay!  
>You wear me out!"<em>

**_I'm not okay (I promise) - My Chemical Romance_**

**_P.S. If anyone was interested, I -always- listen to MCR while I write my Morganville stories, especially (Vampires will never hurt you, I'm not okay, Dead! Na na na and Famous last words) ~ Gerard Way is perfect._**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Claire's POV:<span>**

We all walked down the stairs and Shane stopped in the hallway. He looked me up and down as if I was an exhibit in a museum. It instantly made me feel self conscious and I just wanted to snuggle up with a blanket forever and hide away from his deep brown eyes which I had once loved with all my heart. Now; all I saw was the devil.

I took a step back on the stairs and Eve pushed me down the past few steps, I mentally glared at her. I would kill her for that later. She was basically pushing me into the one place where I didn't want to be.

"S-Shane," I stammered. He looked down at me and I swallowed hard. "W-why? Why did you do it?" Michael and Eve walked into the living room together to give us some privacy; even though Michael would be listening in anyway; stupid sensitive hearing of his.

"Why did you sleep with another girl while you were still with me? Wouldn't it have been easier if you broke up with me first? You do know that I wouldn't have been as pissed if you had done that. I would have been heartbroken; yes. But not as betrayed and hurt as I do feel now."

That _might _have been a tiny white lie...But I just wanted this to be finished with. So I could curl up again and forget that this ever happened. Maybe run into Myrnin and get him to rip me in half for being such a stupid, pathetic waste of a human.

Shane shook his head and he gestured for me to follow him upstairs. He pressed the hidden button in the hallway and the secret room opened and we stepped inside. In here we wouldn't be heard and I was kind of glad; even though Michael had helped me so much recently; I didn't want anyone to witness this.

This was just between Shane and I. Nobody else. We had to deal with this like adults; no matter how childish and immature Shane was acting with the whole situation.

"I couldn't break up with you because I couldn't physically do that."

"What do you mean by that? Did you not even love me at all? Was everything that we had a lie to you or something, Shane? Because in my eyes; it seems like you don't even want to know me anymore; it seems like you regret ever talking to me so you regret everything that we ever did." I paused, "do I mean nothing to you now? Is that it?"

He shook his head slowly and he eventually met my eyes before he spoke. "I never meant for it to be like this."

"You still didn't answer my question," I pointed out. He sighed and sat down in the middle of the floor. Was there a reason why he wasn't answering? Maybe he was scared that he would hurt my feelings or something? I think that he had hurt my feelings to the point where I didn't want to live anymore. I'm pretty sure that that was the furthest that a person can push you.

"Of _course _I wanted to stay with you, Claire. But...Recently; you've gotten a lot closer to Myrnin. And Michael. It just seemed like with everything that's happened, with the town and with you...That it's all become too much for you. I didn't want to have to face that every morning."

"So your a coward." I stated as a matter-of-factly, he looked like he wanted to start talking but he bit his lip and shook his head. I ran a hand through my hair. "You're saying that I'm crazy? Is that right? I don't walk around with bunny slippers on Shane? I do what I do to help the town, to protect it's people, to protect Eve and Michael. To protect you." I knelt down to his level, "but after what you did; you are on your own. Michael and Eve sure as hell don't want you here."

He met my eyes slowly and all I saw in them was tears forming. "Do you even regret doing what you did?" I asked, not even feeling upset anymore, just full of anger and betrayal. I just wanted to punch him a few times and knock some sense into him, even know that wouldn't go down too well. Especially because I wasn't a vampire and I had the strength of a stupid, ordinary human, which was like...Next to nothing to him.

"Of course I regret it. I regret it more than anything in the world, Claire." He said, attempting to sound honest. I shook my head slowly,

"No you don't. Of course you don't regret it. I bet you _loved _to have a girl with 'experience' and a 'perfect' body, all precious and blond, right? Someone who you didn't truly have to care about, yes?" I stood up as did he and I suddenly felt _very _vulnerable before him. "I bet you loved to just fuck that whore to death." I spat up at him angrily, all of my rage deep within those words.

A raised hand.

A yelp.

A body falling to the floor.

That was all it took for me to be holding my cheek gently on the floor in the middle of the room. It all had happened too quickly I didn't even realize that it happened until I was on the floor. I stared up at him and the tears flooded, that was going to leave a mark. It even hurt more than Oliver's slap, it was a proper full-on slap, one that Shane would give a vampire who had pissed him off. He wasn't even looking at me like I was me anymore. Just a person who he wanted to...

Oh know. I had seen that look in his face before. It was the same look that he had given Michael when he first turned. He wanted to kill me. No, no, no, no, no!

I staggered over to the door and I pushed the button hard, I ran out of the room, tears still streaming and I screamed for Michael or Eve, "Micha!-" Was as far as I got before a hand was pressed hard over my mouth. Shane. I elbowed him in the chest and it didn't work, so I kicked him in the balls instead.

He fell backwards against the wall and I ran down the stairs, missing a few which gave me a mini-heart attack. I ran into the arms of Michael who held me tightly, away from harms way, I could see Eve in the corner of the room with her hands over her mouth as she watched the scene. Shane stormed down the stairs and when he stood in the hallway, Michael pushed me back with Eve and she wrapped her arms around me, quickly noticing my reddened cheek and winced.

I thought quickly and I ran in between Michael and Shane, pushing Eve's hand away from me. Shane pushed me away and into the wall; hard and Michael pinned him against the wall harder than I ever thought imaginable. I whimpered and I stood up again, determined to not fall down for longer than a few seconds like I did before; look where that got me.

"Michael, please!" I shouted at him, "let him go!"

Eve cut in; "Better yet; throw him outside so the vampires can have 'im!" Michael quickly accepted that offer and before I knew it, the front door was open and Michael shoved Shane out of the door, Shane tumbled to the ground which gave Michael just enough time to lock the door, making sure that he couldn't get in.

I ran to Michael and wrapped my arms around him tightly, he pulled away and tilted my head up gently, he leaned down and kissed my cheek with the mark on as soft as he could, it was like a feather traced across my cheek, I closed my eyes like I was in heaven. Then in a few seconds, I fell forwards in his arms and I passed out from lack of sleep, the only sleep that I had got was at Myrnin's lab and that hadn't been much, by the looks of things.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review me what you think! Yet again, I'm so sorry that I always take forever to update! Thank you so much! Byee! :3**


	6. Be Positive, CB

**_Hia reviewrs! Thank you so so so much for your support! Your reviews keep me motivated to write more! I'm updating this story quicker now because of you! 'If you ask, you shall receive...'_**

**_Yeah so, review me what you think of each chapter and the chapter will be up quicker! :) I love you all! Byee! ^_^_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Five: Be Positive, CB<span>**

_I don't love you,  
>But I always will,<br>I don't love you,  
>But I always will,<br>I don't love you,  
>But I always will,<br>I always will._

_I wish you'd hold me when I turn my back,  
>The less I give the more I get back,<br>Your hands can't heal,  
>Your hands can't bruise,<br>I don't have a choice, but I still choose you._

_**Poison and Wine – The Civil Wars**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Claire<span>**

**My eyes fluttered open slowly and I closed them again, I just wanted to lay in this bed forever. Wait a second...This wasn't my usual bed. Or Shane's or even Myrnin's for that matter. I turned around slowly and Michael was there, eyes wide open as he smiled at me warmly.**

**"Morning Claire," he said to me softly. I ran a hand through my hair and nodded slowly, I looked down at what I was wearing and it was...Oh God. Nothing. Well; barely. I immediately felt vulnerable and well-too exposed in front of him.**

**I was in a black thin, tank top and a pair of black short-shorts. No guess to who dressed me. Dammit, Eve would get a _killing _for this. Not literally, I thought that there was way too many death threats already here in Morganville - there didn't need to be any more.**

**I sat up frantically and Michael ran a hand down my arm and to my fingers, it made my whole body shiver with need and..and..No. I shook my head hesitantly, trying to get the idea out of my head and pulled a blanket around me.**

**"W-What happened last night?" I asked, desperate to know the answer.**

**"What, after Shane went ape-shit?" I rolled my eyes,**

**"Yes." I said, instantly getting frustrated. Wow; I was _so _not a morning person.**

**"Well er, you collapsed into my arms after I kicked Shane out of the house for hurting you-" He ran a hand across my cheek that Shane had slapped for emphasis before he continued. "-I took you up to bed and Eve changed your clothes and then you slept sound asleep in my bed. I-I didn't want you to sleep on your own...Considering how much you've been through."**

**I nodded slowly, understanding instantly why he did what he did. But, it still felt strange that I had shared a bed with my ex-boyfriend's best friend.**

**However, it felt so..._Right. _But wrong. Ugh, why was my head so messed up?**

**"C-Can I just take a shower, please?" I gave him a small smile and he nodded slowly,**

**"Why wouldn't you be allowed?" He glanced at me as he stood up and I noticed then that he was shirtless, just wearing a pair of loose pyjama trousers which hung low on his waist, _Oh my...God help me._**

**"E-er...Um..." I stuttered, staring at him with my mouth hung open a little. I was completely lost for words and I forced myself to run out of the room and into the bathroom, locking it. I went to the mirror and stared at myself blankly, there was still a small mark on my cheek and there was definitely a bruise forming.**

**I sighed and stripped down and climbed into the shower, switching the boiling water on; hoping that a shower would wash out all of the thoughts I was having about Michael. Even though he's...Perfect in every way possible.**

**It was too soon.**

**I couldn't do that to Shane, no matter what he had done and even though everyone else would disagree and say that he deserved to be tortured or whatever, I didn't. I could never be like that – cruel.**

**Eve**

**"Mikeeeeeeey!" I moaned at him like a lost child, tugging on his wrist, trying to get him to come downstairs and help me with breakfast. "Don't be so god-damn lazy!" He held a hand over his heart, which I was sure wasn't there anymore and pretended to look hurt.**

**"Bite me," he taunted.**

**"Oh don't tempt me! I only have small hands, I can't cook a whole breakfast. And besides, it's a Sunday, I would end up dropping a knife onto my foot." Michael rolled his eyes and gave in, throwing a shirt over his head and crossed his arms stubbornly at me.**

**"Fine. I'll help – only because I don't want you to get hurt." He walked past me and murmured; "I don't want anyone else to get hurt." Meaning Claire - before he walked downstairs and get out all the pans and plates.**

**Poor Michael, I always knew that he had feelings for Claire and last night; they definitely showed. I could see the look in his eyes that he was giving her, it was the look which said 'I will stay by your side forever and don't you dare think that I'm not kidding because well...Forever is real for me.' Because he's a vampire...Get it? Oh aren't I hilarious. Not.**

**I rolled my eyes at myself and went back into my bedroom to get ready. I tied up my hair in a loose pony-tail, dressed into a pair of black skinnies which had silver patterns and studs everywhere, then a black tee which had 'Bite me' written on it in white, bold letters.**

**I really hoped that Oliver wouldn't come around, or even Myrnin, and see my tee and take up on my offer. Because Myrnin & Sarcasm, didn't really go.**

**I skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen with Michael, I helped him cook and I made myself a cup of coffee, he made himself a cup of B positive and I grinned at him.**

**"Hey! Do you get it? -B- Positive! Be positive, man!" He even laughed at that and took a sip of it.**

**"Sadly, it doesn't have a magical cure inside of it which will _make_ me be positive, but today seems like a pretty good day, don't ya think?" I nodded in agreement and sat up on the cabinet. Claire came downstairs around five minutes later dressed in a pair of dark blue tight jeans, which would definitely make Michael's mouth water.**

**I had to resist myself from laughing and she was wearing a black three quarter length tee which had a few buttons which she left undone, then she wore her hair up in a messy, wavy pony tail with a few strands of hair hanging out with a pair of black earrings and a gold necklace which had a small cross on it.**

**"How's it going CB?" I asked casually, like I did every morning.**

**"Good, good...Considering." Michael tried to focus on the breakfast now and I rolled my eyes, gotta love a man who can't eye a girl in her time of need; not. That was so not true. Every girl needs a guy who will sit there with her and feed her chocolate until she falls asleep in their arms.**

**"So, what _are _we planning on doing today?" Michael asked, acting as the 'man of the house'.**

**"Well, I gotta go and work my shift at Common Grounds." I shrugged,**

**"Better change your shirt." Claire said playfully, I rolled my eyes at her.**

**"And what are _you _today little missy?" I sipped my coffee,**

**"There's way too much to deal with today. I've skipped God-knows-how many classes recently, so I think I'm gonna go today and dive into the deep end, surrounding myself with numbers. It seems pretty legit compared to my emotions right now, and I swear to God if Monica even _looks _at me. She's a dead bitch," Michael and myself smirked wide at her.**

**"Good for you," I winked and jumped off the counter, leaving them both in the kitchen together. Alone. See what I did there? And I went into the living room and played with a key-ring which I found on the table for a little while.**

**After about twenty minutes I heard plates clatter and someone call my name, I instantly went into the kitchen and grabbed my plate of bacon, sausages and toast, my absolute favourite. I sat at the table and began eating, Claire had already started and I looked up at Michael.**

**"Hey, Fang-Boy," he turned to me and rolled his eyes. "What are you doing today?" He sat down at the table with both of us,**

**"Maybe find Shane and kill him. You know, the usual." Claire punched him playfully on the arm and he pretended to be hurt. "I was kidding!" He paused, "I think." Claire groaned,**

**"Your not gonna kill him, Michael."**

**"Why not?" He sighed and sipped his blood, it was strange how we didn't even flinch at it anymore.**

**"B-Because." Claire said and went quiet, Michael sat back in his chair and ran a hand through his hair,**

**"Yeah so Eve, I don't know what I'm doing today. But in all honesty, I might have to talk to him to arrange his stuff getting moved out." I noticed that a few tears ran down Claire's face and she shoved her chair backwards before running upstairs, not even finishing her breakfast.**

**"Nice one, Mikey, nice one." I sighed and finished my breakfast at lightening speed before following her upstairs, I could hear her from the end of the hallway. The quiet cries and weeps that she was making from her broken heart. I decided to do the sisterly-thing and I entered her room, sat down next to her and attempted to sooth her.**

**"Everything's going to be okay, CB. I promise," I think I needed to tell myself that too, not just her. I think that we all just needed to _believe _that everything would be okay. That was the key.**

**But nothing was going to be alright in her eyes. Her one true love just abandoned her, left her alone to heal herself. Only an asshole does that. Shane is a true asshole. Not that I didn't already know that.**

**"Claire, I promise you it will, it has to be."**

* * *

><p><em>Remember to review! Thank you! Bye! xD ^_^<em>

_- Amelia ~x~_


	7. Healing From A Broken Heart

_**A/n: Hia guys! It's me again! Back with another chapter! I hopefully didn't take too long to update this chapter! I need to now spend time updating all my other ones, so look forward to that! **_

_**If you guys have any feedback or any ideas that you would like for this story then go ahead and tell me in a review, I'd LOVE to hear what you guys think and what you would like to see! P.s. I'm sorry that this chapter wasn't as long as usual! Enjoy reviewers! 3 xoxo**_

Chapter 6: Healing From A Broken Heart

_"They say she's in the class A team,  
>Stuck in her day dream,<br>Been this way since 18 but lately,  
>Her face seems slowly sinking, wasting,<br>Crumbling like pastries and they scream..."_

_**A Team - Ed Sheeran**_

Claire

How do your recover from a broken heart?

Oh that's right. You don't.

You just learn to handle it and stay strong.

That was what I had to focus on. Staying strong. For Michael, Eve and the town of too I suppose. Myrnin would probably have fallen apart by now and tore up the town without me and the town might have been eaten up by the draug without me and my friends.

The draug...That had been a...a horrible experience that I never did want to relive. Not just because Shane and I were together and we were infatuated by love, when he was just covering his ass-hole-ness with fake love. Because everything that happened back then was all for nothing. Morganville rebuilt itself as it always had done, thanks to Amelie and Oliver.

I shuddered at the thought of Amelie and Oliver _sharing _the 'Lord' and 'Queen' role of Morganville. I think that it was beginning to make me physically sick.

I grabbed my school bag and stuffed as many books as it would hold, went down the stairs and hugged both Michael and Eve before leaving for school, it would most certainly suck today and I knew that for a fact.

As soon as I stepped out of the front door I knew that today was going to be a problem. It was absolutely _boiling_. Considering that it was nearly the summer now, almost half-way through June. I took in a deep breath and continued the long trek to the University, I decided to accompany myself with my I-pod.

So I plugged in my headphones and put my music on full blast. Nothing described Morganville more than 'Vampires will never hurt you' by My Chemical Romance. Except from the fact that the vampires in Morganville, would definitely hurt you. No matter what the consequences were. It all depended on what vampire you came across.

Once I slumped down onto my chair in Chemistry, I took a massive sigh of relief. It was so strange to be back here after all this time, after all that had happened; with everything. I scanned the room absent-mindedly as I zoned out for a few seconds, taking in my surroundings.

Everything was exactly how it used to be; most of the cupboards half open, or half closed (Whichever one you prefer!), the pieces of paper than were stuck on the wall were _always _wonky.

I swore that my Chemistry teacher had dodgy eyesight. Which was probably quite accurate, considering that he was absolutely _crazy. _But not as crazy as Myrnin. No-one was as crazy as him. I mean, who would be that insane to hook a brain up to a machine and hope for the best?

After the teacher walked into the room a massive group of girls and boys scurried into the room, not quite scurrying...More like strutting. I watched them for a few seconds and Monica was one of them; obviously. She was at the front of the group with a boy next to her. Tall, dark hair, muscular...Oh...Oh God. NO. I wanted to punch something so _freakin' _badly! Shane. Was with Monica!? Out of everyone in this God damn town, _Monica Morrell!?_

He even had the nerve to wink at me, I just sat there and gaped at him. Mouth wide open, watching him as he took a seat next to Monica on the other side of the classroom. What in the world had just happened? Shane...And Monica? I guess he had a new thing for the blondes. But..._Monica!? _I was probably just overreacting and I'm pretty sure that he liked her for who she was...

I snickered a little out loud. Of course he didn't. He was only with her for her ass. I face planted the desk to hide my face from them, this lesson was going to be the worst lesson ever. Aside from that lesson when Monica's bitchy friends plotted to pour acid down my back. Oh God. If Shane was in all of Monica's lessons...I was screwed.

Officially.

_**A/n: And again, remember to review and I'm sorry that it was so short! :) 3 xoxo I love you all! xoxo**_


	8. Stuck In This Cruel World

Chapter 7: Stuck In This Cruel World

A/n: Hey, I'm here with another chapter! I hope you enjoyed the last one and I know that a lot of you are complaining about how horrible Shane is...So I came up with a twisted story-line, I hope you can notice it in this chapter. :) Also, this is kind of a Michael-based chapter because I decided to focus on him a little because he's just so amazingly-epic ;)

I'll let you get on with the story now

~x~

* * *

><p><strong><span>Michael:<span>**

**I actually wasn't kidding when I told Claire earlier that I was plotting to kill Shane. I was constantly planning little scenario's that I so wish would come true. Where Shane would be tortured until he shouted out that he was sorry, that he was a dick for treating Claire like that. **

**I would just _love _to kill that boy right now. He wasn't even a man anymore. No male deserve to be called a man if they ever treated a girl like that. Used her. Told her that she was nothing to them anymore. Lied. Was deceitful. **

**It made me sick.**

**I paced back and forth in the living room, trying to get these thoughts out of my head; when Eve came bounding down the stairs and raised an eyebrow at me as she walked in. "You might want to stop that, you could make yourself dizzy; oh wait, vampires don't get dizzy. Sorry."**

**She said as sarcastically as possible, but when I glanced at her she knew that I was _not _best pleased. "What's going on?"**

**"I just want to kill that bastard to freakin' much for what he did to Claire, Eve! He deserves to _die! _Right here, right now!" Eve ran over to me and stared at me in the eyes, shaking her head.**

**"You know you don't want that, Michael. If you kill an innocent human being in this town then there will be consequences."**

**"Well, let's go out of the boundaries of town." I answered smart-assed-ly. Eve rolled her eyes and sighed,**

**"Michael." She said seriously, "you know that if you kill him then you will regret it. He was once your friend. You once would do anything to protect each other and now? That's all gone; I understand that. No matter how much I used to say that I hated Shane, we've always been a family. **

**Just us four. And now that he's gone; yes, I do miss him. But that isn't going to change what happened. Even if you torture him or kill him for what he's done, what's that going to prove? That you're the bigger man? Please, do _not _bring hierarchy into this, just because your a vampire." **

**I sighed at her explanation. Everything she was saying _was _true. It was just hard to take it all in, so I slumped back into the sofa chair and ran a hand through my bed-head dirty blonde hair.**

**"I want to kill him so much..." I muttered under my breath, Eve sighed and walked across the room, picked up my guitar and handed it to me, I took it from her gladly, this was the one thing that had stayed constant; my love for music.**

**"Create a song out of all this anger, it'll be much more rewarding than murder, Michael. Just calm down before you do anything reckless, okay?" She said softly, I nodded slowly and stood, gave her an awkward, one-armed hug while holding my guitar before sitting back down.**

** She blew me a kiss as she left the room before she left for her shift at Common Grounds. My hand glided along the neck of the guitar as I played the song which I always did; inspired by Claire.**

**When that song was finished I strummed along to a song which I had known for a few years now, I had first learnt it when I first bought my guitar. It brought back so many memories from my childhood.**

**"_When you feel your alone...Cut off from this cruel world...Your instincts telling you to run..."_ I sang quietly, _"Listen to your heart, those angel voices, they'll see to you, they'll be your guide back home, when life leaves us blind...Love keeps us kind...It keeps us kind..." _**

**I paused and could feel the tears gathering behind my eyes, I would _not _cry. Everything had changed; it was wrong. Shane was meant to me here with us. Not God knows where. He's been my best friend for years and now? He's just...Gone. It's not like he's left, it's like he's dead. The old Shane that I knew is gone.**

**"_When you've suffered enough and your spirit is breaking, your growing desperate from the fight, remember your love! And you always will be! This melody, will bring you right back home! When life leaves us blind, love keeps us kind...When life leaves us blind...Love keeps us kind...Ooh..." _**

**When my fingers finished the last few notes that was when the tears came, I threw my guitar down beside me, making a side-note in my head to do it lighter next time in case I damaged it and wiped the tears away, shaking in anger. I always hated crying, no matter what the situation was. I'm not really a 'crying' person, I only cried when things got too much; like now.**

**I wanted to hold Claire and tell her that everything would be alright, that things would work out in the end. Instead of going to see her, I rang her mobile, she answered almost immediately and by the sounds of it it sounded like she had answered it in her pocket. **

**I heard her talk to the teacher, asking him whether she could go to the toilet and he let her. She took the phone out of her pocket and pressed it to her ear, walking quickly.**

**"M-Michael, Shane's here." She stammered, whoa; Wait a second, _what?_**

**"What're you talking about? Your at school right, why in hell would Shane be at _school?_" I asked, starting to pace back and forth again.**

**"He's here with Monica, t-they're flirting and kissing in the lesson." She told me shakily, I growled and punched a wall hard, she must've heard because she shouted into the phone, "Michael! Stop!" I growled angrily again under my breath.**

**"Claire...Come home, please? I don't want you in there with them, God knows what they're going to do to you." I told her, concerned. She sighed,**

**"I'll be fine, Michael, okay? I promise, they won't hurt me. I'll leave after my second lesson, which is just over an hour away." She told me; clearly not going to argue with me because she can do what she wants. It _is _a free country and everything but still; I was concerned for her safety.**

**"Please, Claire..." I whispered desperately in the phone with everything I had.**

**"I'm sorry, Michael. Let me do this, please." She said quickly before hanging up and I threw the phone across the room, luckily; thanks to Amelie, it didn't break because she had got Myrnin to invent special phones for vampires in case they lost control and threw them at walls or something, they were made with a special material. And thank God was I thankful.**

**But right now I had bigger worries than a stupid phone. Claire was my priority.**

**Claire:**

**The bell signified the end of first period and I was so incredibly grateful for that. I shoved my bag onto my shoulder and scurried out of the lesson before I got trampled on by everyone; yes that was a reference to my height.**

**"Oi, brat!" Oh God, I recognized that voice instantly, it haunted me. I turned to it and it was Monica. I kept on walking and she followed me until it was only us around. Shane was following after her with a smug look on his face. Oh no, oh no, oh no...Michael was right. This couldn't be happening. I-If Shane did something I was officially screwed because he's _strong. _Very strong.**

**Monica cornered me into a dark corner and I tried to get around her but she tore my bag off my shoulder and pressed her hand to my throat, holding me against it harshly. I could see Shane and it looked like he was _enjoying _this. And that hurt me even more than the physically pain did.**

**"Tell your little boyfriend, Michael to never hurt Shane again or I swear to God I will not hesitant to drive a stake through his heart." I laughed hysterically and she raised her fist and before I knew it she swung it to my face and I had a bleeding nose. Not quite broken. Yet.**

**"You think you can take on, Michael? No way in hell, bitch." I told her, feeling slightly confident.**

**"I'll have to go to plan B then. Instead of hurting Michael, I can hurt _you. _Because you mean more to him that his own being does." My eyes flew open wide and I struggled against her grip. Monica stepped away and Shane took her place, holding me against the wall much harder that I couldn't breathe. I choked against his grip and he stared into my eyes, not even feeling anything.**

**"I'm sorry." He mouthed without Monica seeing before punching me a few times in the stomach, knocking me to the floor, Monica kicked me in the chest and legs with her high heels and my God that hurt. They eventually finished and laughed as they walked away, Shane glanced back at me and looked like he was about to cry and there was so much pain inside of me right now I didn't want to think about it.**

**I crawled over to get my beg from a few metres away and took out my phone and rang Michael, he answered instantly. "Claire," was all he said.**

**"M-Michael!" I squealed out, clutching my stomach.**

**"Claire? What's going on?" Panic rising in his voice at the end.**

**"Y-You were right, S-Shane and Monica they..." I yelped out in pain and let out a loud cry.**

**"Where are you, Claire." It wasn't so much a question, but I could hear him panicking and starting up his car.**

**"Outside o-of the Chemistry b-block," I answered him shakily. I just wanted him to come here and help me.**

**"I'm on my way to get you, Claire and when I do; I'll keep you safe. No matter what it takes." He hung up and tears ran down my face quickly. Please hurry, Michael...Please...The only thing I could do right now would be to hold on and wait for him. He was my savior now. My hero.**

* * *

><p>An: Remember to review me what you think, a new chapter will be up soon! The more reviews, the quicker I will update :)

~x~


	9. Why Is It Always Me?

_**A/n: Thank you so much to everyone that's reviewing, I love you all for it! It will all make sense in time, this chapter was kind of a filler to build up the tension ;) Thank you so so so much again! I never thought that this story would get this many reviews, I appreciate it so much you have no idea! I love you! ~x~**_

**Chapter 8: Why is it always me?**

"**_And through it all,  
><em>**_**How could you cry for me?  
>Cause I don't feel bad about it.<br>So shut your eyes,  
>Kiss me goodbye,<br>And sleep.  
>Just sleep.<strong>_

_**The hardest part is letting go of your dreams."**_

_**Sleep - MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE3**_

* * *

><p><strong>Claire:<strong>

I crawled over to a bench and sat there in the heat, sweat was dripping down my face as the panic rose as the seconds went by. Where was Michael? Shouldn't he have been here by now? How much time had passed...

Only two minutes. Oh my God. I was beginning to go insane. My mind wouldn't shut up! Just _shut up! _I screamed at myself and doubled over, falling off the bench and clutching my knees to my chest. I closed my eyes and that was a mistake.

I blacked out instantly.

**Myrnin:**

The main building of the Morganville University was a _dump. _And I've been to some pretty horrid places over the years but _this, _it didn't even deserve to be called a University. I grumbled, muttering random nonsense that wasn't making much sense in my head as I walked down the halls looking for my young apprentice; Claire.

I needed her to assist me with something and she wasn't answering her communication device. I never understood all of the latest technology. It took ages for Claire to teach me how to switch on the bloody thing, let alone use it. But I managed to dial her number earlier and rang her in a panicked state.

Wait a second...I stopped in my tracks and looked out of the window in the hallway. A girl was curled up in the middle of the floor outside next to a bench, why would she do such a thing? Didn't she hear of vampires? I decided to be the good citizen that I am and go and check it out.

I blurred over to her, the sun already taking effect as soon as I stepped out. I scooped her up in my arms and ran to the shade in a corner. It was Claire! Alas!

"Claire?" I asked, laying her on the ground and looking her up and down to check for any damage. She had a little blood pooling out of her skull which was dampening her hair, and she had a few drops of blood on her face. What had ever happened to her?

"C-Claire?" I repeated myself, shaking her gently, careful to not be too harsh on her. I listened carefully. A heartbeat. Thank the Lord. But it was faint. I brushed the back of my hand across her cheek and let out a sigh of relief, thank God that I was here. I don't know what would have happened if I didn't turn up. Oliver may have come out for an early-morning snack. Or any newborn vampire for that matter, if they wanted to risk getting burnt in the sun that was.

I heard the sound of loud footsteps and in a second I was _thrown _to the side by a blonde haired man. Ah, it was Mr. Glass. I recovered and sighed at him as he started to smoke in the sun, even through his home-made "Sun-proof" outfit. I scooped Claire up into my arms without thinking and ran inside of the building, he followed and I handed her gently to him.

"Do you know what's happened to her?" I asked, concerned for her health.

"An incident happened around twenty minutes ago a-and I think that she got hurt pretty bad." Michael brushed a strand of her hair from her face. "Claire...Talk to me...Please..." Michael pleaded, gazing down at her life-less face. If it wasn't for her heartbeat you'd think that she was dead. She was already naturally pale enough, not to mention that now she was unconscious. It gave her face a chalk-like look. And it definitely did _not _suit her, it only fit vampires.

"S-She'll be okay, right?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow. Mr. Glass sighed and shook his head,

"I don't know, Myrnin. I'm sorry. I'm going to take her home. Now," I nodded slowly.

"As you wish. Tell Claire when she wakes that I expect to see her soon. I did save her from being melted by the sun." I pointed outside for emphasis, Michael nodded slowly and pulled his hate forwards over his face more before smiling a little at me and disappearing into the distance with Claire in his arms.

Hopefully taking her to safety so she couldn't be hurt again. I locked my hands behind my back and stalked through the corridors again, looking for anything useful in my lab, or maybe an insect that Bob the spider could have for dinner tonight.

**Claire:**

My eyes were forced open and I gasped, being pulled back into reality. I pulled away from them and Michael smiled wide at me, "Claire! Your here!" He laughed a little in disbelief and I groaned, relaxing back into the pillow when my head throbbed. It was killing like a bitch! Michael frowned and brushed the back of his hand across my cheek, I glanced up at him and he smiled back at me. It was the smile which said _'I'm Michael Glass and I'm about to rock your world.'_

"Why does it hurt so much?" I groaned, Michael grabbed an ice pack from the side of him and placed it on my forehead.

"I think you might have a concussion, just sleep, Claire...You'll feel better, the more rest that you get." Michael nodded slowly and I cuddled up into his chest more. Sleep sounded like a pretty decent idea right now.

**A/n: Remember to review me what you thought and the next chapter'll be up soon! It would be my DREAM to get to 100 reviews by new year, I might get there if I upload two chapters a week...Anyway, Byee! ^_^**


	10. Unexpected Visitors

**A/n: Hia guys! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in ages! So here's an extra-extra long chapter for all the nice reviews I'm getting! I can't reply to them at the moment but thank you to all of you for reviewing! I'm still hoping to achieve my goal of reaching 100 reviews by New Year, that would be absolutely-epic!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 9: Unexpected.<span>**

_"I need some time just deliver the things that I need for now,_  
><em>Everything that I feel's like a warm deep calm casting over me,<em>  
><em>And it's taking me to somewhere new,<em>

_If you believe that everything's alright,_  
><em>You won't be all alone tonight,<em>  
><em>And I'd be blessed by the light of your company, <em>  
><em>Slowly lifting me to somewhere new.<em>

_Don't let me down,_  
><em>All the love's still there I just don't know what to do with it now..."<em>

**_Stay - Mayday Parade_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Claire:<span>**

My eyes fluttered open slowly; willingly this time, not forced open like they were before. I looked around for anything familiar and then I saw an empty pizza box and knew that I was home. At the Glass House. I could smell the fresh smell of a cologne which reminded me of...New clothes and the ocean. I turned around and looked up into the eyes of Michael. I giggled, feeling nervous.

"Good morning," I said to him.

"-Afternoon." He muttered back to me with a smirk plastered wide on his face.

"Afternoon!?" I snapped and sat up and checked my watch. He was exactly right, it was half six in the evening! How on Earth did that happen? I went to...School, yes? Then...Oh shit. I placed a hand to my forehead as a very, all-too-familiar throbbing pain arose from it's bed once again to remind me to never be that stupid again. I didn't care what anyone else said; it _was _my fault that I got hurt. I should have brought Michael with me or something, I should have known that Monica would have come after me. It had been quite a while after all since her last...Beating.

"How're you feeling?" Michael asked, scared for the answer by the looks of things. I turned back around to him and shook my head slowly, pouting.

"Not good..." I sniffled and he chuckled a little before standing on the couch, almost hitting the ceiling, but didn't because he was sensible and ducked. If that was Shane then he would be complaining right now. Shane...I ran a hand through my hair as he filled my thoughts comes again. He was so...Ugh. Just. Shane-y. And horrid. And...A dick.

Michael waltzed into the kitchen and I followed him, shuffling my feet one in front of another, feeling bruised all over. "How badly did I get hurt?" I asked him, wanting a completely honest answer and not just some bullshit lie.

"Well, thanks to Myrnin; you'll heal quickly." Michael answered as he took out a packet of paracetamol tablets from the cabinet, he made me a glass of water and he handed me two pills and the full glass.

"Hold on, wait a second; Myrnin?" I asked, shocked. I wasn't...Scared that it was Myrnin. I could trust him, right? Yes...I could.

"Yeah, he found you outside on the floor about five minutes before I did. And if I had got to you any later then much more damage would have been caused. The sun, and some douchebags might have come around the corner and beat you up even more." I nodded slowly and took the pills before sipping some water down and swallowed them. I sighed and drank the rest of the water, practically dying of thirst.

"I guess I should thank him later then..." I muttered before shrugging and I put the glass down before walking over to him and I locked my hands around his neck, "but I can thank you now, right?" Michael nodded slowly,

"That's your decision to make not mine...It all depends on _how _you want to thank me, Claire-Bear..." My whole body melted when he spoke just then and I leant up a little to give him a hint as to what I wanted, and because he was too tall, he leant down and lifted me up into his arms. Michael pressed his lips hard on mine before carrying me upstairs and into his bedroom. Vampire speed.

Holy shit. What was happening? I ran my hands through his hair thick blond hair, pulling him closer to me, needing him, wanting him right now, right this second. Michael ran a hand down my side as gently as he could; scared that he was going to break me if he pressed down any harder but I sighed and pulled away.

"I'm not glass..." I whispered to him quietly,

"You're not exactly rock either..." He replied with before kissing all over my face softly and down to my neck, running his hand across my bare stomach. My whole body shuddered with need for him, for Michael. Not for Shane. For Michael. Michael was perfect. In every single way; body and soul.

Michael lifted my shirt over my head and then he worked on my jean's button, he fiddled with it, concentrating on just how to unbutton it. He figured it out after a few seconds with a chuckle, I kicked them off and he spun us over and I kissed him deeper, unbuttoning his shirt quickly and then working on his trouser button and zip, luckily for me; I managed to get it undone much quicker than Michael and I laughed a little.

"I'm more skilful than you, Mikey..." I mocked, he shook his head slowly before spinning us around vampire speed and kissing my neck hard.

"I beg to differ," Michael whispered into my ear quietly. He ran his tongue along my neck and my whole body cried out with need, as did my voice; I let out a quiet moan of need before arching my back, pressing my body up to his, he pressed his body down to mine hard and I kissed him deeper. He bit down on my lower lip hard and I whimpered quietly, laying aside the pain that he was causing me because of the bruises. The pain was...Kind of strange. I liked it but then again I didn't.

Michael kissed along my jawline before pecking my lips as gently as he could, cupping my face with both of his hands. I was like a piece of china in his hands and he was like a bomb who could go off at any point and accidentally hurt me. But Michael would do anything that he could do to prevent that ever happening because the guilt would eat away at him. Slowly and painfully.

Michael ran a hand down my spine and he hooked his fingers around my underwear.

Just when I thought I was going to get what I wanted, the doorbell went off. Michael ignored it for a few seconds, but I could tell that he was pissed off because his hands grew more aggressive and he kissed me rougher. The doorbell kept going off and I sighed.

"M-Michael..." I whimpered to him, pushing him backwards a little. He let up and sat up slowly, running his fingertips along my stomach as he did so. He threw on a shirt and trousers before vanishing downstairs and I heard him open the front door.

He closed it a few seconds later for some reason and he appeared before me once again. I sat there wrapped up in the duvet, staring at him like a lost puppy.

"Who was it?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nobody was there," he answered; obviously clearly pissed off. A knock came at the window and I screamed loudly,

"Holy shit, Michael!" I shrieked, he laughed hysterically before going to the window, without even flinching at the sound. He opened it and Oliver stepped into the bedroom with Myrnin at his side.

"What the actual hell, guys? Couldn't you have come back another time, couldn't you _hear _that we were um...Busy?" I asked, the anger flowing out of me slowly like a balloon losing air as I saw the anger in Oliver's eyes.

"And that is exactly why we're here. Well, that's why I'm here. I simply met Myrnin here by chance." Oliver explained, I sighed and Michael threw me one of his shirts which I put on under the duvet before shoving on a pair of his black long-pyjama bottoms and standing next to Michael's side, terrified.

"What are you talking about, Oliver? These are matters that Amelie should be personally involved with. Not you. And what does it matter to you anyway?" Michael asked, clearly pissed off at the situation which I didn't understand at all. Myrnin quickly got bored of human-affairs and searched Michael's room, when he glanced at me I shook my head at him and mouthed 'stop' like he was my son or something.

"I have spoken to Amelie. A lot of residents in Morganville have noticed some...Comfortable behaviour between you two ever since you arrived here, Claire. And today's visit has confirmed these assumptions." Oliver explained again, using that 'I'm a boss' voice that he did when he wanted to sound professional.

"What does it matter? It's not hurting anyone? Who cares if it's a human and a vampire?" I asked, understanding the situation now that Oliver had explained.

"Safety." Myrnin told me, turning to me and frowning a little. "Your safety, Claire."

"Michael's perfectly safe! More safe than you two are!" I shouted, furious at both of them for coming here; uninvited.

"We cannot prove that." Oliver simply replied with.

"Actually Oliver, yes I can." Michael paused, "we can do a test on me to see how long I can last with human blood around me in certain situations; with Claire in the room. If I can last through those missions, I can keep her. If I can't, then this, whatever this is; is over." Michael explained, I gasped at him and my eyes widened at him. How could he rely on that!? What if it didn't work?!

Oliver held out his hand, offering it to Michael and he gladly shook it before Oliver dived out the window smoothly. Myrnin sighed and shook his head at Michael in...Disgust?

"What have you done, Mr. Glass...What have you done? Making a deal with Oliver is suicide. Especially one as dramatic as this. You do realise the danger that you're putting Claire through, yes?" Myrnin explained to him, shaking his head back and forth in disappointment.

"Yes, I do understand, Myrnin. Claire is everything to me right now and I'm going to do everything I can to keep us together. Not even Oliver and blood can stop that." Michael replied smartly with. Myrnin sighed and turned to me,

"Claire, I have a few things to sort out in the lab. But I think that you should sort out this...Mess...I meant _deal _with Oliver first. Come and talk to me when this is all over." He turned to Michael and spoke smoothly, "if you keep her alive." - before leaving the bedroom the same way Oliver did and I turned to Michael with wide, terrified eyes.

"W-What have you just agreed to, Michael?" I asked, tears in my eyes. He wrapped his arms tight around me and I sobbed hysterically into his chest, never wanting to lose him. Even if he did lose this...Deal with Oliver, then there must be something else that we could do. Michael whispered things into my ear to try to calm me down and we both lay down on his bed for an hour or two as we both talked things through before Eve got home later that night. She was going to be in for a shock. That was for sure.

**_Remember to review to help me reach my goal! Thank you so much guys! I love you all! ^_^ _**


	11. Can You Tell I Haven't Slept Very Well?

_**A/n: Hia guys! Thank you so much for reviewing! Happy (Early) Christmas! I hope that your Christmas holidays are going great and I hope that this chapter made your day better! ^_^**_

**Chapter 10: How can you tell I haven't slept very well?**

"_**All the love's still there I just don't know what to do with it now**__**  
><strong>__**You know, I still can't believe we both did some things**__**  
><strong>__**I don't even wanna think about**__**  
><strong>__**Just say you love me and I'll say "I'm sorry,**__**  
><strong>__**I don't want anybody else to feel this way"**__**  
><strong>__**No, no, no..."**_

**_Stay – Mayday Parade_**

**Claire:**

"Is everyone dead or something?!" Eve called up the stairs as she stomped up them with her heavy boots.

"Michael may as well be!" I shouted back to her. But not just because of him being a vampire, but because he's just agreed to go on a suicide mission.

Eve banged loudly on Michael's door and before Michael had a chance to answer she pushed her way in and sat down on the end of the bed with her legs crossed. Michael sat up leaning against the headboard as I sat in the same position as Eve. I took a deep breath before I met her eyes,

"Has someone died or something?" Eve asked as she pretended to smell around the room, "it smells kind of sad in here."

Michael rolled his eyes at her, "Claire's just overreacting." He said simply, I gaped at him and instantly shook my head.

"No way, Michael!" I crossed my arms and stared at Eve as I explained, practically begging her with my puppy-dog eyes to agree with me instead of the cocky-ass-vampire next to me.

"Oliver and Myrnin came over." I paused, "Oliver isn't exactly best pleased with mine and Michael's...Relationship status. So, Michael decided to do the most stupidest thing in the world and make a deal with him that could result in mine or his death." Eve's black eyes opened wider and she stared at Michael.

"You douche!" She flipped out and jumped over to him and punched him repeatedly in the chest and arm, it wouldn't hurt him; the only thing that she would end up hurting would be himself so he pinned her hands by her sides. "How could you risk that!? This is _Oliver!_" She sighed and sat back down, still furious; but calmed. "What deal, exactly?"

"I have to pass several tasks which Oliver will set up, including blood and Claire will be there with me. It's to prove that I won't ever hurt her; no matter what the situation is." Michael explained, Eve leaped off the bed and went to the freezer, grabbed a blood-bag. Michael instantly stiffened his whole body beside me, Eve went to his side and she opened the lid before handing it to me. I held it in my hands, completely freaked out already and Michael looked down at me with lost eyes, they slowly turned darker and I frowned, "M-Michael?" I asked, placing a hand on his cheek. He came back to reality after a few seconds and I handed the bag back to Eve.

"If he can't even survive that without going insane, then he's going to have a _lot _of trouble coming his way. This is _Oliver, _okay? He's never lost a deal in his life and he will do well to beat you, Michael. Especially because your one of Amelie's relatives as such and he wants Amelie all to himself." Eve crossed her arms before putting the blood back in the freezer and she sighed.

"I know, Eve. I know...It's going to be hard..." Michael bit down on his lower lip and I ran a hand through my hair.

"Hard doesn't even cover it." I stood and stormed out of his room before things got too heated in there and I took a hot shower and changed back into my clothes before towel-drying my hair and joining them both downstairs for dinner. Hot Dogs. Michael switched off the games console and joined Eve and I to eat and it was dead silent. Awkward, right?

"So Eve, how was work?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"The usual..." She muttered and closed her eyes as she gave herself over to the hot dog and practically had her mouth watering for more. Oh God...This was going to be a long night.

**Shane:**

_**"Oh can you tell, I haven't slept very well**__**  
><strong>__**Since the last time that we spoke, I said**__**  
><strong>__**"Please understand I've been drinking again, and all I do is hope"**_

_**Stay – Mayday Parade**_

**[Someone suggested that I write in his POV...So here we are! ^_^]**

"Shane!"

Oh my God.

Kill. Me. Now.

Does her voice always sound like that? So God damn annoying? I groaned and stood up from the sofa and walked upstairs and into Monica's bedroom. She was holding up two different dresses over herself in front of a full-body mirror. She was also wearing red lacy underwear which made her look...Interesting. It was horrible of me to say that she looked awful, because she didn't at the end of the day, this was Monica. But she didn't look half an good as Claire did. I'm a guy, leave me be.

"Which one looks better?" She turned to me and held up a black skimpy dress, then a red one.

"Where are you going? Auditioning for a stripper night at Common Grounds or something?" I joked, my voice dry. My jokes had died out lately, Monica just always turned me down and never understood my humour.

She groaned and rolled her eyes, "no you dick. I'm going to my Brother's birthday evening thing."

"R-R-Richard?_" _I swallowed hard, "What would this thing be?"

"A meal with various members of the town and then a party." That meant vampires.

"Your welcome too if you stop being a little prick." She threw the dresses down onto the floor and walked out of the room and downstairs doing God-knows-what. I sighed and crossed my arms. What the fuck was I doing here? Honestly.

Oh right...The deal.

The part where it was Claire's life on the line. That I wasn't allowed to speak about. Talk about. Or even mention in my own thoughts.

Monica came back into the room carrying a bottle of vodka. I sighed and leant against the wall. "Come _on!" _She said to me and took my hand before leading me over to the bed and pinning me down, climbing on top of me. This was absolute torture. I hated her. I absolutely hated her. But...I'm a guy. And when a girl does this to you it's...Hard to resist. Very hard. Especially when your body takes control; over your thoughts.

She leant down and kissed me much deeper than I would have been comfortable with. I kissed her back gentler, not getting 'into' it like I normally would. Not being able to get _her _out of my mind. Claire. My little Claire-Bear...So far away...

"Shane." Monica said to me harshly and she took out something from her draw. Oh God no! Not again! NO! I struggled under her and pinned her down instead, glaring down into her evil eyes.

"_No." _I spat to her and took the needle from her hand. No way was she making me fall into a vortex of horror when I didn't know what I was doing; practically forcing me to have sex with her. Curse Myrnin for making those drugs for Richard for safe-keeping. It had a similar effect as Noemie; influence.

"B-But, the deal, Shane." She reminded me and her eyes blazed up into mine. As my hands tightened around her wrists were already covered in bruises from my own hands, I tightened them even more and she whimpered loudly, almost screaming.

"The deal wasn't for me to be your sex-slave." I told her harshly before letting her go and throwing the needle onto the floor and standing on it, causing it to smash, the content sinking into the carpet. Monica sat up in the bed and glaring at me,

"I can always give Oliver the message that you don't want to continue with the deal. She only lives a mere few seconds away from him." I ran a hand through my hair and punched one of the walls hard, causing it to shake and my hand to click in pain, no broken bone yet. I rested my forehead against the cold wall and took in a few deep breaths. This is why I turned to alcohol, so I didn't have to deal with the fact that Claire was gone...

"Shut up about the fucking deal! I'm sticking to it! Just stop bringing it up, just stop!" I screamed at her, my whole body shaking with anger. She looked terrified now, absolutely petrified. I could see tears forming in her eyes and for a second I even thought that she was sorry, that she was actually feeling compassion; any emotion that wasn't hatred. I sat down in the middle of the floor and held my hands in my lap, picking at my nails, trying to stop myself from hurting her. From snapping her neck right there and then.

She timidly climbed off the bed and picked up the bottle of alcohol and she handed it to me slowly, I tore of the lid and downed most of it, wanting to forget her. Forget the girl who I used to love so much. Who I had lost. Who I was never, ever going to get back. But it would keep her safe...Her life would be safer without me. Everything was my fault. If I never fell for her in the first place then she would be safe, she would have always been safe.

I handed Monica back the bottle and I climbed quickly onto the bed before practically passing out from rage and falling into a pool of alcohol-filled dreams and a painless sleep.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! I'm hopefully going to update either tomorrow (23rd) Or Christmas Eve and then hopefully most days up until New Year! I've got so much planned for this story and I just want to write it forever! Also, it's the Christmas half term now, so I get all day to write!<p>

Review me what you thought because I would LOVE to meet my goal of 100 reviews by 2013? Thank youuu! ^_^


	12. Blood Is The Enemy

_Hia guys! I stuck to my goal and I'm updating twice in 2 days! What's wrong with me may you ask? I'm feeling generous ;) I hope you like this chapter and I'm so so sorry for any spelling errors or anything! I didn't have time to go through it!_

**Chapter 11: Blood Is The Enemy**

"_**I hate the ending myself,**__  
><em>_**But it started with an alright scene...**__It was a __**lie**__when they smiled__  
><em>_And said, __**"you won't feel a thing".**__..__You're just a sad song with nothing to say...__  
><em>_And if you think that I'm __**wrong,**__  
><em>_This never meant nothing to ya."_

Disenchanted – My Chemical Romance

* * *

><p><strong>Claire:<strong>

Friday.

It had been a few days since the deal that Michael had made and things had...Simmered down a little. Things grew less awkward and I was no longer sleeping in my bed alone. I rolled over on top of Michael and he smirked wide at me, his eyes still closed, only pretending to be asleep.

"Hey, we have work to do; remember?" I reminded him, he groaned and pulled me into his arms. Well, there was no way that I was getting out of this one. I giggled and pecked his lips lightly, wanting more but a loud knock signified the 'wonderful' morning that was ahead of us.

Every morning at exactly 6AM, Eve would knock on my door and shout at us until we were up and alive. "Come on!" She yelled from the other side of the door, not wanting to enter because it might horrify her/mentally scar her for life. The reason why we were getting up this early was because we would have morning work-out and blood-training sessions.

At the start it was slightly awkward and uncomfortable, but now it was natural and easy. Well, for me and Eve, for Michael it was probably the most hardest experience that he was ever going to face; aside from turning into the monster that he hated most in the world.

Michael hadn't had a drink in...So long. Since Monday morning? Maybe even before then, after then? I wasn't quite sure, but in each session he was growing weaker and weaker, but stronger in other areas. Michael planted butterfly kisses all over my face before smirking wide before climbing out of the bed and he opened up the door for Eve to clamber in.

She opened up my wardrobe, threw me black short-shorts, a black short sleeved shirt and she picked up a pair of black skinnies, threw them to him and gave him no shirt. I rolled my eyes and she left with a smile, stomping downstairs and making coffee by the sounds of it.

He kissed my forehead once more before stripping off into the jeans and I changed quickly too before taking his hand and going downstairs and we both took our seats at the kitchen table, sipping our coffee.

It was oh-so miserable in the mornings. Well, any time in the day when there was sunlight, we had to keep all of the curtains closed. It was really irritating sometimes. If Eve or I ever wanted to keep Michael out of a certain place we would just open up the curtains, sounds harsh; but tactical.

It took us about half an hour to wake ourselves up before we all stood at the same time (Not planned at all) Which made us all crack up in hysterical laughter and we all moved the furniture to the corners of the living room and we took out a bag of weapons and lay out a few blood bags on the table.

Michael sat down on the floor and rest his elbows up on the table and stared down at them. He was getting better at the control, but the thirstier he was getting, the weaker his control was, as was his strength and speed.

Eve opened up one of the blood bags and I knelt down in front of Michael. I lay my hand on the table as she asked and she poured blood onto my wrist. Oh no, Eve! That would kill him! Noo! She pinned my wrist down to stop me from moving. "Michael..."

Eve said softly to him as he stared down at my innocent looking wrist with hungry, red eyes. "Lick the blood off of Claire's wrist without hurting her." I shut my eyes tightly and I stared at Michael with wide, terrified eyes.

Michael nodded slowly and he adjusted his position before he leant down towards my wrist shakily. Hesitantly, he ran his tongue along it. When he tasted the first bit of blood he moaned loudly unexpectedly and I whimpered quietly.

He rested his lips gently to my wrist, taking in the scent as he opened his mouth wider to sink his teeth in but he closed his eyes shut and continued to lick the blood off before pulling away and sitting up. His hands were gripping the table so hard that they had left deep dents into the wood.

"M-Michael..." I whispered to him, he opened his eyes slowly and I cupped his face with my hands, his eyes were bright red as they gazed back into mine. "Michael..." I repeated, drawing circles into his cheek. He blinked a few times and the colour slowly disappeared.

"That is what Oliver will do to you, Michael. But worse. Much, much worse." Eve said to him, why was she being like this!? I wanted to stick some tape over her mouth to get her to shut up. But..I knew that deep down this was the only way that was going to help Michael.

I sighed and Michael nodded slowly, "your right, Eve. I'm sorry...I can do this. Continue, what's next?" He asked, "I'm ready for it. I'm ready to go."

"Michael...Are you sure you want to do this?" Michael nodded slowly in confirmation. "Oliver will push you to your limits...And Claire?" Eve paused as she turned to me, "do you promise me that you can oblige?" I nodded slowly,

"Anything to help Michael get through this." I told her willingly, she took my right wrist in her hands and she took out a knife from her pocket, no, no, no, no, no! Was she crazy!?

"No, Eve!" I screamed, but before I could stop her she sliced a thin line along the bottom of my palm, just onto my wrist, right across the vein. Michael moved backwards on the floor, absolutely terrified and Eve glared at him in annoyance.

"Come on, Michael. You know that this is something that Oliver will do, you know him well enough; he'll do worse. Come on, drink from her and stop...Before you hurt her." I whimpered a little as I watched as more blood pooled out from my wrist, I started to feel light headed and my eyes closed for a few seconds but they flew open again when the temperature changed.

Instead of Eve holding me in her arms, it was Michael, it was cool and it was calming down the fire that was inside of me. I stared up at him as he licked a thin line along my wrist.

His grip tightened instantly around me and I whimpered in pain, he loosened his hold on me instantly. Thank God that he knew what he was doing, he hadn't lost himself completely...That was a good sign to say the least. He opened his mouth wider and sunk his teeth into my wrist hard, I yelped loudly and he drank my blood slowly, I knew that he wasn't trying to hurt me, I could sense it.

I glanced at Eve who was taking something out of her pocket, I didn't have time to realize what it was because Michael's eyes flew open and they were completely black and red. His grip tightened on me and his fangs sunk in deeper.

I had lost him. NO! Michael! NO! Stop! I wanted to scream. But I couldn't find the words to speak, they were stuck in my throat. "Michael." Eve said for me, "stop. Now. You'll kill her. Stop!" She yelled as I felt myself growing weaker and weaker. "Michael!"

Eve screamed with fear before she held up a crossbow and fired, he dropped me to the floor hard and I whimpered loudly. Silver nitrate was now covering the floor. Oh shit, Eve!

Michael growled loudly at her and he blurred in front of her in seconds before ripping the crossbow from her hands and he pinned her up against the wall by her throat. Eve whimpered and she stabbed him with a knife, not one covered in silver nitrate, but it was enough that he let her go and she ran to my side.

"Claire, Claire?" Eve was saying to me, but I couldn't talk, it hurt to and I didn't want to. I just wanted to lay here.

"MICHAEL!" Eve screamed at him, I saw him out of the corner of my eyes stop and stare down at me with lost, huge eyes. They widened as he took a few steps towards me and fell to his knees. Eve dragged me away from him to the corner of the room, "what have you done, Michael!?" Eve shouted at him, he stared at me with hurtful eyes.

"C-Claire...I..." Michael stuttered, barely finding the ways to speak. He had tears in his eyes now and he wiped blood from his mouth before he ran out of the room and upstairs, locking himself up in the secret room by the sounds of it. Eve carried me to the sofa and she went into the kitchen before hurrying back to my side and she placed a cloth on my wrist which was quickly covered in blood.

"Your going to be fine, alright?" Eve told me, not quite believing it herself. I sat up slowly and replaced her hands as I held it there tightly. It almost hurt as much when Myrnin bit me, but that was in my neck and that hurt like a _bitch._

"I-I know, it's only a small amount of blood." I tried to tell myself, even though it wasn't a 'small amount' there was quite a lot but it would stop soon. Or I hoped it would. "E-Eve...If Oliver's going to be a lot worse than that, what's Michael going to do?"

Eve shook her head slowly and she wrapped her arms tightly around me, "hey...Don't worry about that right now, okay? We just have to work on getting him better at it."

"I'm going to die. Aren't I?" I said, my mind was absolute certain of that and there wasn't anything that was going to change my mind right now.

"Claire, no. Don't say that. Don't. Michael will stop. He will. This is _Michael _not Myrnin."

"Exactly! He isn't Myrnin who has had _years _of experience in the blood-field!" I stood up slowly, using the sofa to help me stand and I ran away from her, not caring that it felt like I was about to pass out any second. I ran up the stairs and I opened the door to the secret room and I locked it behind me.

"M-Michael?" I whispered to him in the darkness. I walked into the middle of the room and a throbbing pain was starting in my wrist, it was a reminder of the hunter which was in the room with me. My whole body shuddered with fear as I took a few hesitant steps further into the room.

"Don't come any closer." I heard Michael say, I swallowed hard and tried to look for him in the room but came up blank. He sounded petrified. His voice was shaky and that was completely unlike him. Michael was always the calm one.

"Michael, please...Let me help you." I tried to get through to him with words but it seemed like it would never work. He was very stubborn. A light shadow appeared in the corner of the room, a light grey colour, which was him, his bare chest. He walked towards me and was shaking his head.

"You can't help me, no-one can. We're not meant to be together, Claire. That's final." He told me harshly, I shook my head quickly.

"No!" I shouted at him, he would not give up that easily. No way! The tasks hadn't even begun yet and already he was backing out. "No, Michael, please!" I pleaded with everything I had. I probably sounded like the most desperate person in the world right now. But first Shane left, and now Michael was leaving too? Who would I have left?

"This was never going to work. We both knew that. Yet we carried on anyway. This is wrong of us." Michael stared down at me with wide, coal black eyes. I cupped his face with both of my hands, gazing up at him with tears in my eyes.

My heart was beating a thousands beats a second as my hands shook slightly with fear. "Then why does this feel so right? Not wrong at all."

"Not wrong in the slightest." Michael replied calmly, "absolutely perfect."

* * *

><p>Remember to review guys! Thank you for reading! ^_^ I love you all! Merry Christmas Eve Eve!<p> 


	13. Look Alive Sunshine!

_A/n: This was kind of a filler chapter and wasn't very important, I just wrote it because I hadn't updated in a few days! The 'deal' with go forth in the next few chapters so sit tight! Thanks for being amazing! ^_^_

**Chapter 12: Look Alive Sunshine**

_"Run away, like it was yesterday  
>And we could run away, if we could run away<br>Run away from here.._

_I know how much you hate this  
>Are you gonna be the one to save us<br>From the black and hopeless feeling?  
>Will you mean it when the end comes reeling?"<em>

**_Bulletproof Heart - My Chemical Romance_**

* * *

><p><strong>Michael:<strong>

Today was the day. Today was the day that I would prove myself worthy to the vampires of this town. Oliver made it specifically clear to meet him at the old gym that Shane used to go to a few months back to train, at six PM on the dot.

If we were late then things would get ugly early. He happily invited Eve, his co-worker, just to see her 'pretty' face again, he declared. Perv.

I rolled out of bed, without Claire beside me and hopped in the shower. Millions of thoughts were now buzzing through my brain. Would I be able to do this? I had to hold on to that tiny bit of hope, that..Maybe everything would be alright.

We would all be able to keep our lives and everything would be fine again. But we don't live in a fairytale-world, we don't live in a world of dreams and butterflies. We live in a world full of vampires.; monsters of the night and blood, lots and lots of blood.

For the past few days things have been...Difficult. Claire has tried to get it through to my head that everything will be alright, that I won't hurt her. Eve agrees; naturally. They were just trying to give me some hope.

Even though I didn't believe most of the things that they were saying, it still meant a lot to me that they were trying, that they still believed that I could do this. After everything.

I dried myself off and changed into all black (thanks to Eve), which included black skinnies and a black three quarter length tight shirt which had a few buttons down the front. I walked out of the bathroom and bumped into Claire, she smiled innocently up at me and I swallowed hard. Just knowing that I could/would hurt her is...Terrifying.

"Morning," she said to me sleepily.

"Good morning, Claire." I replied before kissing her cheek and walking downstairs to wake myself up. I sat myself down at the table beside Eve, coffee mug in hand.

"Big day today, huh?" She said to me as a morning greeting. I nodded slowly, frowning.

"Don't remind me..." I muttered, she laughed a little and rolled her eyes.

"Everything will be fine, Michael. You just have to believe that, okay? We've still got a good..." She checked her watch and it read eight in the morning. "...Ten hours to practice." I relaxed in my chair.

"Can't we just have a chill-out day?" I asked, smirking wide at her. That sounded like a great idea to me, I would love to just veg-out on the couch all day and play some video games. If Shane were here it wouldn't take him long to convince me to stay here. Well, if Shane were here then none of this would have happened. Shane wouldn't have opened up mine and Claire's eyes to our undiscovered feelings for each other.

At the end of the day; this was his fault and everything that happened from here onward is his fault. If Claire got hurt; it was him. If Claire died...It was him. It was him and the devil inside of me.

"For a few hours, alright." Eve replied, obviously seeing the conversation that I was having in my head and knowing that I needed to have some time to myself. Speaking of time to myself, I haven't been sleeping much, only for at least three hours a night. I would have nightmares and Eve would run into my room and help me wake up from them; that's one of the reasons why Claire hasn't been staying in the same bed as me.

I forced her to leave because she needs her sleep; she didn't take that very well. But Eve made her leave, trying to tell her that it was for the best, for her safety and for mine, to make sure that I didn't punch/hurt her accidentally.

I blurred into the living room and hooked up the console, in minutes I was shooting zombies on the screen, treating it like it was a real-life situation and was owning ass. I heard Claire come down the stairs and she went into the kitchen and I listened in on their conversation, being the nosey-douche that I am.

"How are you feeling?" Eve asked her, I heard Claire sigh and I heard the quiet shuffle of feet, then a few sobs. I sighed and put the controller down, holding my head in my hands and growling quietly. Why did I ever agree to this? I was screwed. We were screwed. I checked my watch and the quiet ticking was going to drive me insane. It was a countdown to our deaths.

To all of our deaths. If Claire died, I didn't know what I would do. And if it was _me _that killed her. Then I wouldn't be able to handle the guilt and the sunlight would become rather appealing.

I sat up slowly and ran a hand through my messy blonde hair, jeez it needed cutting; badly. But I would _never _trust myself cutting it, I would most likely make myself bald or something stupid lie that with my luck.

"It's not going to be okay, is it Eve?" I heard Claire ask her, I sighed and stormed up the stairs in anger. I just wanted to drive a stake through my heart already and forget it all. I was risking Claire's life because I loved her. It was stupid! Ridiculous! But everyone does stupid things in love right? Take Romeo.

"Michael?" Claire asked, walking over to me slowly into my room. I was sat in the corner of the room with my knees pulled up to my chest with my eyes closed. I looked up at her and immediately looked down again.

"Hey, look at me." She sat in front of me and placed a hand on top of mine gently, my eyes slowly met hers and she forced a smile out.

"We can do this, okay? Everything will be alright. In a few days time we can forget that this ever happened and we can be together."

"But what if everything isn't alright? What if I kill you, Claire? What happens then?" I asked, holding her hand tight in mine, she looked at me with intense dark eyes and answered me clearly.

"Then I guess I'll just be dead."


	14. If We Die We Die Together

**A/n: Another chapter like I promised! I hope you like this one! Review me what you thought and I'll update tomorrow, I love you all for getting me to almost 100 reviews, it means so so much to me!**

**Chapter 13: If We Die; We Die Together**

_I was searching  
>You were on a mission<br>Then our hearts combined like  
>A neutron star collision<em>

_**I have nothing left to lose **__  
>You took your time to choose<br>Then we told each other  
>With no trace of fear that...<em>

Our love would be

_** forever **__  
><em>_**And if we die **__  
><em>_**We die together **__  
>And lie, I said never<br>__**'Cause our love would be forever**_

_**Neutron Star Collision - Muse**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Michael:<span>**

"No, no, no, no, no!" I practically screamed at her, I clasped both her hands in mine tightly and began shaking my head rapidly back and forth. "No, Claire. Don't you dare think like that. There will be ways okay. To keep you alive."

"When someone dies, Michael. They die. The end." I sighed and cupped her face with my hands and I kissed her lips softly, getting her to shut up and to not talk like that. I could never lose her...Ever. I pulled away a few seconds later and gazed into her deep [Brown?] eyes.

"I can't ever lose you...Ever." I whispered to her, she ran a hand through my hair and she wrapped her arms tightly around me, shaking uncontrollably. She was terrified. Of dying. I had died too many times now and it wasn't a nice experience. I would not let her go through that. I will fight for her. No matter what it took.

**Claire:**

This was our last meal before the first challenge that Oliver was going to set on us. It was four o'clock on the dot right now and we are all freaking out mentally. Physically, you'd think that someone had died. We were all sat on the floor in front of the small table in the living room, biting into our delivered pizza, completely uninterested in it.

I sighed and pushed my plate away even though I had only eaten two pieces. Michael was now on his third and Eve was at the same stage as him.

Our childhood was going to be destroyed tonight. Our _lives _were going to be destroyed. Our perfect little lives will be demolished into nothing. It made me want to cry forever. But what good would that do?

"Two hours..." I muttered under my breath, running a hand through my hair. They both glanced at me and nodded in sync. Shane should be here. He should be here with us, making jokes and being himself...But he wasn't. He was with Monica. He was different. Changed.

"What do you think will happen?" Eve asked, directing the question directly at Michael. He shrugged a little,

"I actually have no idea. I assume that it will be in a clear room with stands, where certain members of the town can sit, probably with railings so they can't get into the arena." He pushed his plate away and sipped his last cup of blood. "That's what I'm imagining anyway."

"I'll be right there, okay?" Eve told us both, we both smiled at her. It was still weird that Oliver had invited her, I guessed that he just wanted him to make her suffer, by making her watch Michael possibly kill me. Or at least hurt me. Oliver was a sick bastard that way.

"Do you think Myrnin will be there?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"I hope so," Michael replied. Eve and I both gasped at the same time. "what's so bad about that? He saved your life. He's a friend to us, one of the few that we have in this town." I smiled a little. Myrnin _had _always been there, pretty much ever since I joined this town and started to help him. If he was there tonight then he could maybe prevent anything from happening. But he might be too preoccupied by Bob the spider to give a damn about some petty humans.

I stood and picked up all the plates before taking them into the kitchen and placing them in the sink, it was Eve's turn to wash up tonight so she scurried into the kitchen after me and started scrubbing, getting them done as quickly as she could.

I joined Michael in the living room and I snuggled next to him on the couch. He was sat up, staring into space, so I huddled up in his lap like a small kitten. He ran a hand over my hair and I closed my eyes, completely forgetting the horrible mess that we were in for a short while.

**Michael:**

"C-Claire?" I whispered quietly, shaking Claire as gently as I could. She stirred in her sleep and she sat up slowly, yawning. She had been sleeping for an hour and a half, which meant that there was just under half an hour to get our asses in gear and get to the gym

"I don't want to..." Claire mumbled, I ran a hand through her hair and kissed her softly. She kissed me back harder and tried to distract me, I sighed and pulled away.

"Claire...I want you to know that if anything...Bad happens tonight, I want you to desperately remember that it isn't me. It's the monster, alright?" Claire nodded slowly, and kissed my lips quickly.

"I promise, Michael." She replied, I brushed the back of my hand across her rosy cheeks. I mouthed three words very clearly to her. "I love you." before standing and walking upstairs to collect Eve. She was in her bedroom, finishing up her eye-liner. I knocked on her door loudly.

"Come on, Goth-doll. Time to go." I held out my hand and she took a deep breath, slipped on her three quarter length leather jacket and took my hand, we switched off the lights as we went and I took Claire's other hand as we left the house.

Tonight we were all gonna die.

Tonight we were all going to suffer.

We all walked in absolute silence, not knowing what to say to one another, but knowing exactly what each other was thinking. There was no reason for words right now. The gym was about fifteen minutes away, so we were all getting more nervous by the second. The sun had already set, and the moon was high in the sky, it was almost a full moon so it made each of our faces look chalky and dead-like.

I was certain that if any vampire saw me right now, they would look at my face, realize that I was a vampire, then they would instantly assume that Claire and Eve were some drunk humans, clinging on to me because they were my sex slaves or something. That was usually the only reason why vampires kept humans alive in their presence; so they could use them later on. But Claire and Eve were my life. I would be nothing without either of them.

When we saw the gym we all swallowed hard and walked slower. Reality set in and we all took in a deep breath as we quickened up our paces. Eve took a step in front of us and I took Claire's hand tight in mine. We were in this mess because I loved her, I might as well hold her hand while I got the chance.

Eve pushed open the heavy doors and we all walked inside, holding our breath. My eyes widened when I got a good look around at everything. The stand was filled with people, vampires mostly and a few humans which were stupid. Amelie was here too. At the front, so was Monica and Myrnin was in the corner, leaning against the wall, acting all mysterious in his bunny slippers and black cloak. He blurred in front of us, and he hugged Claire tightly.

"Why did you ever agree to this, Glass?" Myrnin asked, he let Claire go slowly with a frown.

"What's going on, Myrnin? What do you know?" Myrnin blinked a few times, staring down at her, confused. "Tell me." Claire pushed, he shook his head and walked away. I got a tap on my shoulder and I turned away and jumped backwards, it was Shane. Claire hid behind me slightly from him, remembering instantly what he had done to her.

"Back away." I said to him, glaring at him with slightly red eyes. He looked straight past me and looked Claire up and down. "Tonight is not the night to mess with me, Shane. I will not hesitate to tear your heart out. I hope you remember that." Shane met eye contact with me and swallowed hard, obviously scared.

"Good luck." Was all he said before walking away and he went and sat down beside Monica, I glanced at Claire who was clinging onto my arm for dear life.

"Ah, Mr. Glass!" Shouted someone from a corridor, I turned to it and Oliver was striding down it, wearing a black cloak, similar to Myrnin's and he had a huge grin plastered on his face that I would happily like to tear to pieces. "And Miss. Danvers! The party can really start now!"

A vampire walked up behind Oliver and he took Claire's hand out of mine and he walked her down the dark corridor, the way that he came. I wanted to run after her and tell her that everything was going to be alright, try to convince her that I wouldn't hurt her; no matter what happened. But I couldn't.

Oliver would kill me right where I stood. So I swallowed hard and Oliver noticed Eve then, he held out his hand and Eve rolled her eyes.

"Not in your lifetime." She replied sarcastically.

"Oh the contrary, my dear. I am here to keep you safe, Myrnin over there is to watch over you. Go stand with him." When she made no attempt to move he sighed, "now, Eve." She rolled her eyes, glanced at me, frowned, then walked over to Myrnin with a disgusted look on her face.

They began quiet conversation and they sat down on chairs. She was probably asking him what was going to happen, or they were talking about some random crap that wasn't interesting at _all._

"Now, Michael." He turned to me, "I hope that you haven't got any tricks up your sleeve to ruin what I have planned." I shook my head,

"Nope, why would I want to do that?"

"Just a warning...Amelie is here. She demanded that she watched this and she specifically told me that if anything happened to you then she would not intervene. So don't go to her for any help." He told me seriously. More vampires came into the room, coming from that same corridor and they were setting up a boxing ring sort of thing, with screens that were similar to glass, but were probably unbreakable.

Transparent though; so the audience could see everything clearly. "Come, we must get you prepared." A vampire came up behind me and shoved me in the direction of the corridor, I pushed him back and walked down there voluntarily.

I was shoved into a room that was almost pitch-black once they slammed the door shut and there was an outfit that was laying on the floor for me. It was a short sleeved tight black shirt, and a pair of black skinnies.

I shrugged a little, it was similar to what I was wearing, but they obviously wanted to make it impossible for me to carry any weapons or anything. It's not like I was Shane and that I was going to go on a rampage and kill everyone in the room. That would most likely kill us all.

I changed into the clothes and stayed barefoot, I ran a hand through my hair and took a deep breath before knocking on the door. The vampire opened the door and looked me up and down, they patted over my hips and sides, to make sure that I wasn't carrying anything and I smirked at them. "Nothing, I promise." I did an impression of Eve and I rolled my eyes over-dramatically.

"Wait here," he told me before walking down the black corridor and he knocked on a door. I tapped my foot repeatedly and tried to calm the nerves. But I couldn't. Not in a million years would I be able to control the amount of anxiety that I was feeling right now.

The vampire came back with Claire by his side. She was having trouble keeping up with him by the look on her face. When she looked up from the floor at me she smiled a little. I kissed her forehead and started to walk with them when he gestured for me to. "Everything's going to be alright." I whispered to her, she was shaking and wearing the exact same clothes as me, just 'Claire-Bear-sized'

We went through a difference entrance, and this one was inside of the arena. The vampire walked out and Oliver stepped in, the crowd cheered at him and Claire whimpered a little beside me.

We were both going to die.

Together.


	15. Love Will Surely Bring You Pain

_**A/n: I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story for what feels like forever! This took me while to write because I wasn't happy with it the first time..I hope you guys like it! Thank you so so so much for your reviews, I would have never thought that I would get to over 100, I still can't believe it! I love you all so much!**_

**_xo_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 14: Love Will Surely Bring You Pain<span>**

_"The thing I think I love will surely bring me pain,  
>Intoxication, paranoia and a lot of fame...<em>

_You told me think about it, well I did,  
>Now I don't want to feel a thing anymore,<br>I'm tired of begging for the things that I want,  
>I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor,<em>

_Imagine living like a king someday.  
>A single night without a ghost in the walls.<br>We are the shadows screaming "Take us now!"  
>We'd rather die than live to rust on the ground."<em>

**_Pierce The Veil - King For A Day (Feat. Kellin Quinn)_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Michael:<span>**

"Welcome, everyone! To the first night of Michael Glass' Challenges!" They cheered even more and I sighed a little, just wanting them to shut up and for Oliver to just get on with it. Oliver pushed me forwards towards the audience and he gestured behind him to Claire,

"Michael made a deal. If he can get through these challenges. Then him and Miss. Danvers, have permission from the founder to be together. If he fails...Then I think you can guess what happens."

The crowd cheered louder and I groaned. Looking at Shane in particular who was sat there staring at Claire with terrified eyes. I turned to Eve who had tears streaming down her face, she mouthed "Michael..." before Myrnin covered her mouth and she pushed him off his chair unexpectedly. How the hell did she manage to do that?

Oliver gestured to the door that we had came through and a vampire that I didn't recognise entered. She was tall, had long dark brown hair that was curled to perfection. She had insanely pale skin and was wearing all black, like us and had dark black eyes. She stared at me intensely and I swallowed hard, finding it hard to turn away. There was this...aura about her.

"This is a dear friend of mine, Katherine, she will become very useful. Tonight, the first challenge is influence. And with that, comes self control. We get to see whether Mr. Glass here can handle it or not. You can buy beverages over there by my friend George," he gestured to the door. George was a small man, who was a vampire; clearly and he was stood over a cooler. I was disgusted by the very look of it, blood was in there. "No-one may leave until the challenge is over. Enjoy!" Oliver glared at me, then Claire as he left the same way that we came.

"So you're the famous Michael Glass?" Katherine asked, I nodded slowly, looking down at the floor. "Look at me when I'm talking to you, boy." She pushed me backwards and I tumbled into the transparent wall unexpectedly. I didn't expect her to be so _strong._

"Y-Yes, I'm Michael." I replied shakily. She sighed and pinned me against the wall by the throat.

"You will do everything I ask without question, alright?" She said smoothly as she stared into my eyes intensely, her pupils grew massive, then small again before she threw me to the floor. I groaned, the crowd cheered at my pain and I growled angrily at them. D-Did Katherine just...Wait, this challenge was influence, right? Could she influence people? Compel them?

"Claire, honey?" Katherine asked her, gesturing for her to come closer. Claire obeyed instantly, scared and she stood in front of her. Katherine grabbed Claire and she twisted her arms around harshly, making her yell out in pain. The crowd cheered with joy and I growled low at Katherine.

"Don't you dare hurt her." I spat at her, Katherine smirked wide at me and tightened her grip on Claire.

"Like this you mean?" Katherine threw Claire into the wall and she fell to the floor, gasping in pain. I stormed towards Claire and Katherine pushed me backwards. "This is going to be fun." She muttered before blurring in front of me and she held the hairs on the back of my neck to force me to look into her eyes.

"You're not allowed to help her. Let her feel the pain of this." Katherine said to me, staring into my eyes like before. I swallowed hard and tried to walk forwards to Claire but something was stopping me, an overwhelming feeling was over-powering me, filling up my body completely, making it impossible for me to move.

The crowd laughed and Katherine held Claire against the wall by her shoulders. Katherine leant towards Claire's throat and she sunk her teeth in hard, before pulling away a few seconds later, letting blood pool out of her neck.

Katherine took something out from her pocket slowly and held it to Claire's right wrist, no no no! It was an incredibly sharp knife and I lunged towards them instantly; trying to break through the compulsion. I needed to help Claire. I needed to. Come on Michael. Break it. Break it come on. Imagine it was a wall and break through it. Now!

Katherine cut a deep line along Claire's wrist, horizontally and I screamed as my eyes turned bright red again. "STOP IT!" I shouted at her, Katherine pulled the knife away and she licked the blood away as more pooled out.

"Mm...Myrnin you were right, she does taste exquisite." Katherine said to him, I turned to Myrnin quickly who looked down; ashamed. That happened when he had lost it, but how did she know Myrnin? Katherine shrugged before dropping her to the floor.

"Careful, Michael." She taunted as my eyes darkened over at the scent of Claire's blood. "You're free." She muttered and I ran to Claire's side. I ripped off some of my shirt and placed it to her neck, doing the same to the deep gash on her wrist. I held her in my arms, my eyes not changing back to normal as her blood was urging me on. Self control...Come on. You can do this, Michael. Think.

"Claire! Claire!" I whispered, applying pressure to the wounds. I just wanted to...Lick all the blood up and take her away somewhere. Where no-one could hurt her. I took Claire's hand and got her to hold the wound instead, I half dragged her into the corner before she pulled her legs up to her chest, trying to protect herself, creating a barrier between her and Katherine.

"Well done, Michael. Well done," Katherine said sarcastically. She pushed me backwards before lifting Claire up again and she sunk her teeth into her wrist. I blurred to them and ripped Katherine off of her in seconds, pushing Claire to the floor and Katherine in the opposite direction, loving how she hit the wall and growled low at me. She hadn't compelled me this time. That old compulsion had worn off. Bitch.

I pinned her against the wall before she could think and I growled low at her. Claire was whimpering on the floor and I forgot about her for a few seconds as I tightened my grip around Katherine's throat, growling louder by the second.

Katherine kneed me in the stomach and I groaned before she went to Claire and pulled one of her wrists back, after hearing a click, Katherine threw Claire towards me. My eyes turned brighter red as Claire's blood spread over my own skin. "C-Claire you gotta move,"

I tried to tell her, but she was completely limp in my arms. I helped her stand normally and her eyes were barely open. "Claire, Claire!" I tried to shout to her, I lay her gently on the floor before growling protectively at Katherine. She was not going to hurt Claire.

Not now. Not ever. Not today.

In half a second I was behind Katherine and I held her arms behind her back, I dug my fingernails in her skin, making her bleed momentarily. She shrieked quietly and I growled low in her ear. "No-one hurts my Claire and gets away with it."

In another second I tripped her up and pinned her down onto the floor, holding my heavy bodyweight onto her. She was yelping loudly, shouting Oliver's name, but Oliver wasn't listening to her. Oliver said that no-one was allowed to intervene. Katherine knew that I was going to kill her. I placed my hands on either side of her head and twisted hard, pushing all of my anger into the strength that I knew I had.

I wanted to kill her.

Right here. Right now.

She deserved it.

The bitch deserved it.

When someone wrapped their arms around me tightly I screamed, snarling insanely at them, fighting them off. They were other vampires who were trying to stop me from killing Katherine. Oliver's rules; clearly. "You didn't say I couldn't kill her!" I shouted at him as I got dragged out of the ring, "Claire, Claire!" They continued to drag me down the corridor and into a dark room where there was no windows and unfortunately; no way out.

I instantly went into 'Shane mode' and I tried to search for something that would help me. The guards clicked open the lid of a bottle and I blurred to the corner of the room. Oh God, no! No! Before I knew it they threw the silver nitrate over my body and I fell to the floor, with tears streaming down my face.

Now it was time for me to stop fighting for Claire. I had no choice.

I was a failure.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Claire:<span>**

"Claire, Claire!" Michael screamed for me as he got dragged out of the arena. The crowd continued to shout for them to either 'bring him back' or 'stake him' or to 'kill her!' - Meaning me, clearly. I tried to apply pressure to the wounds but it was difficult. There was _so much blood. _It was insane. This was insane.

Who in their own minds would think that this was possible? I definitely had bruises, and definitely some scars; mentally, emotionally and physically. I had only seen Michael like that a few times and when he was ever like that...

It wasn't pretty. I just wanted to run away with him and never return. To just lay in his arms forever with the soothing sound of his guitar playing in the background...

Someone was shaking me hard and my eyes flew open, "Claire! Claire, can you hear me?" The person asked. It took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust, but when they did, and when the persons face came into view...I grinned wide at them. Oh my God; Myrnin!

"Myrnin!" I shrieked, so incredibly happy to see a friendly face. I scanned the room and I soon realized that we were in a dark room which was fairly similar to the ones that we were in before. I was laying on a table and Myrnin had a cupboard full of random all-sorts. I raised an eyebrow high at him, "w-what's going on?" I asked hesitantly, not quite sure whether I wanted to know the answer.

"Nothing to worry about, Claire. I'm just sorting out your wounds is all. Amelie's orders." He explained calmly, I took a deep breath and frowned at the name. Amelie...Had gone into evil mode. She should never have allowed this; any of it.

I winced a little as he worked on the cut on my wrist, he had stitched it up and was now bandaging it with white strips. I sighed and stared into his eyes, trying to focus on him rather than the pain.

"I-Is Michael alright?" I asked quietly, Myrnin stopped what he was doing instantly and I shook my head instantly. "N-no, no! They didn't kill him! No!" He shook his head,

"Stop moving Claire." He ordered, quite harshly if I was honest but...He had looked like he had been through hell; literally. It was fairly understandable. "He's being locked away in a cellar until the next challenge tomorrow night. You may leave and go home shortly in my company to join Eve Rosser. You aren't allowed to see or talk to Michael until tomorrow night."

Myrnin dabbed the bite on my neck and I winced in pain, he cleaned up the blood there and he was quick about it, obviously not wanting to spend too much time around my blood.

"T-That woman...Katherine, you know her? I don't understand..." I could easily remember that she had said something directly to Myrnin earlier about my blood. He closed his eyes for a few seconds before stepping away and offering me his hand to help me off the bed contraption. I took it and gave him a look that was completely serious. "Myrnin, tell me."

"I've known her for around seventy years. If Michael had killed her then the whole town would hate him forever; including the Founder herself; seeing as he is her bloodline. But Katherine is evil and manipulative. She only used me all those years ago for money and for me to help her to travel." He looked disgusted by the very memory of it all and I swallowed hard.

Myrnin scooped me up in his arms before we walked back to the Glass House where I was met by Eve who helped me into bed, we slept in the same one; Michael's. She thought that it would help me sleep, by being surrounded by his things and his scent. It definitely did because I fell asleep almost instantly. Tomorrow was going to be a whole lot worse...I could sense it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>An: Was this chapter longer than normal? Maybe! Lucky you! Review me what you thought and I'll love you forever! Once again, I'm so sorry for taking forever to update this story! _**

**_xo_**


	16. When Do I Give Up?

_**A/n: I'm sorry for not updating in quite a while, but here's another chapter and it's quite a short one too! I'm sorry about that! Just thought that I'd write a little cute Eve/Claire/Myrnin chapter for you :3 Enjoy -xo**_

**Chapter 15: When Do I Give Up?**

_I shot for the sky, I'm stuck on the ground,_  
><em>So why do i try, I know I'm gonna fall down,<em>  
><em>I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?<em>

_Not ready to let go,_  
><em>Cause then I'll never know,<em>  
><em>What I could be missing...<em>  
><em>I'm missing way to much..<em>  
><em>So when do I give up?<em>

**_Down - Jason Walker _**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Claire:<span>**

Eve practically pushed me out of bed and I hit the floor with a loud and painful _'THUD'._

"Eeeeeve!" I complained as I rolled around on the floor in pain, I had landed on my bad side with my damaged wrist. She groaned on the bed shortly after me as I inspected myself. She sat up before raising an eyebrow high at me,

"What are you doin' on the floor, CB?" I gave her one of her very own 'death glares' before standing and crossing my arms.

"You're seriously one of _the _world's deepest sleepers, you know that right?" I said as I checked the time, three in the afternoon. Wait, _what!? _That meant that we had been sleeping for about thirteen hours! "Eve, Eve, Eve, Eve, Eve!" I shouted to her before I jumped onto her and shook her awake again.

"_What?" _She groaned, rolling her eyes and sighing up at me.

"It's three pm!" I exclaimed and she didn't look impressed. Well, she never did in the morning. Not until she put on her makeup.

"And? Your point? There's nothing to get up for, Claire. Michael's gone." I frowned and sat backwards,

"I...I know, Eve. We'll get him back though, won't we?" I suggested, trying to be positive about this. Yes, there was a possibility that Michael would never be himself again and that he would never be able to reclaim his rights as a Glass vampire. However, he could make it out of this, so could I and then we could go right back to everything before it all went wrong. Shane...Shane would be living back with us and everything would be perfect.

But...The more I thought about it, the more it seemed to slip out of my mind. How _would _anything _ever _be normal again? After everything that has happened? I ran a hand through my hair and sighed.

"I'm sorry, I'm always a doubt-planter in the mornings. You know that, CB." Eve groaned and she hugged the pillow to her face. I ran a hand over her hair gently and planted a kiss on her forehead before I jumped out of Michael's bed. For some reason I felt so...Unwelcome here. It was scary being here without Michael being here with me too.

I walked back to my bedroom quickly and I screamed loudly out of shock when I saw Myrnin stood by my bed in the pitch black. I quickly shut the door, practically slamming it to keep the sunlight out.

He stripped off his 'vamp-sunlight-gear' and he wrapped his arms around me tightly, basically crushing me to his chest. I managed to just about get my arms around him without wincing and I held myself close to him.

"It's so good to see a familiar, friendly face. And I'd never thought that I'd say that about you." I explained and let him go slowly, Myrnin smiled warmly and he sat down on my bed.

"Claire, you have to get out. Get out _now. _You're in grave danger, and I don't mean this lightly at all. Your true grave." Myrnin said, his smile soon vanishing as he explained the harsh words to me.

"What do you mean, Myrnin? What's going on?" I asked, bringing a stool over and sitting opposite him, staring directly into his eyes.

"Oliver's got a plan. To kill you, Claire. He's going to use these...Pills, that I created around seven years ago when Amelie controlled my every move." I raised an eyebrow, curious.

"And...What did these pills do, Myrnin?" I asked, I could tell that tears were going to fall down his face at any given moment so I took his hands in mine. "It's okay, Myrnin, tell me."

"They make a vampire forget who their prey is. Michael won't know who you are the next time you enter that ring. I can't let that happen to you." I swallowed hard and chewed on my bottom lip nervously. "Do you see what I mean now? Oliver has just signed your death sentence."

"But I _can't _leave, Myrnin." I said, looking down at my hands in his.

"Sure you can, you still have permission from the Founder from a while ago, yes? They'll still be allowed as long as she doesn't find out that you left. But...Then there's the possibility that your story may follow one similar to Shane's." I frowned, sighing. He was talking about the story where his mother was found dead, and Shane was convinced that it was vampires.

"I know that I _can, _Myrnin. I can't leave you, Michael or...O-or Shane behind." I whimpered quietly.

"Claire, I think it's time that you started thinking about yourself rather than everyone else before your own safety. Before your own life. It's going to end up with your death and you know that." Myrnin stood to make his point clear.

"I'm not even meant to be here, Claire. I'm meant to be with Oliver helping him set up for tomorrow. Claire, just please..." He cupped my face with both of his hands and I instantly felt so fragile in his arms. Myrnin always had that affect on me. "Get. Out."

Myrnin planted a gentle kiss to my lips before vanishing into thin air. I groaned and ran back into Michael's room to find Eve applying her makeup heavily. "I really hope that you're not going insane and you _were _just talking to a human being."

"Not quite human." I shrugged, "Myrnin was here. Eve...We're...We're in trouble." I trudged my way over to the bed and climbed up on it and nestled my head in her side as she continued to do her eyeliner, concentrating hard.

"What'd he say? What's going on?" She asked, not even taking her eyes away from the mirror once. The thing with Eve is that you knew that she was paying attention, she was a woman, she could multi-task. Unlike Shane. The only two things that Shane could do at once was driving and shooting the draug.

"We're dead. Literally. We're going to die. Or we can die trying to run away, but...Eve I don't want to run." I muttered to her sadly.

"Claire...We're not running. We're Morganville folk, who runs around here?"

"Shane's family." I shrugged a little and she sighed, putting down the mirror.

"And that turned out _so _well, didn't it? His Dad's a bastard and is practically dead. The kids messed up as it is, not to mention everyone who he's interacted with, CB." I frowned and closed my eyes, relaxing into her.

"But...At least he's alive. Barely. But he's still alive." I suggested, trying to make Shane sound like a better person than anyone thought he was. He _must _be with Monica for some other reason. I mean...Why would he do that?

After everything? I know that a bunch of people would say that I was just being ridiculous, and say that he doesn't give a damn about me anymore and he doesn't care, that he never has and that I should just forget about him and move on but...I _can't. _He lived in the same house as us for ages.

At one point, he was my world. Now, he was the only connection that I had to my old life. Aside from my parents, but I had to keep them in a safe place right now.

"He's hardly alive, Claire. He's trapped. Just like you will be if you run." Eve sighed and she ran a hand over my hair and helped me sit up. "Stop sulking, okay? The best thing we can do is make you look bad-ass for tonight." I rolled my eyes. Eve...Always the cheery one. It sounded like I was going to a date or something. But I guessed in some ways; I did have a date.

**With the devil.**


	17. My Deadly Second Chance

_**A/n: I'm so sorry for not updating this story in what feels like forever, yet again! This chapter it very important I think and thank you so much for reading this if you are! It means so so much to me, you have no idea, fwanks! :3 -xo**_

**Chapter 16: My Deadly Second Chance**

**Michael:**

"What...What are you doing? Oliver? Why!?" I screamed at him, trying to escape his grasp as he held a knife up to my chest, obviously it was coated in silver, you could tell by the silver melted-down liquid. If this was Claire then she'd know exactly what to do.

I tried everything I could to get away but he was too quick, too strong. He stabbed me hard in the stomach and I instantly pulled it out after I dropped to the floor in pain. "You fucking bastard." I snapped and lunged at him, making him blur to the other side of the room.

"That will only weaken you, Glass." Oliver spat at me, shaking his head and he even had the nerve to tut menacingly at me.

"Don't you have better things to do?" I choked, clutching a hand to my stomach when a sudden pain ran through me, crouching on the floor and glaring up at him as he walked towards me cunningly like he was one of the best people in the world – well I'm sorry to tell you this Oliver, but you're really really not. Most of the town hates you and others are too terrified or are unaware of who you really are...

"Actually no, I don't. Protecting this town is my priority," Oliver said, sounding bored of the conversation.

"That's Amelie's job, you're only using her and one day you're going to stab her in the back and then you'll be sorry. It will cause an uprising!" I glared and he took out three tablets from his pocket, his eyes flashed red and in seconds I was pinned down onto the floor and I knew that I had no choice but to do as he said. Otherwise next time, that knife might end up in my throat – in a much more deadly area.

"Well that won't happen now will it? Not if I have the whole town on my side. I really don't think that you're in a position to question me, Glass."

Oliver spat and he forced my mouth open and forced the drugs down my throat, my eyes instantly closed as they reacted instantly – a burning sensation ran through my throat like nothing I had ever experienced before.

"What did you do!?" I screamed at him, grabbing his throat and throwing him across the room, having much more strength than before. Or maybe I just didn't want to use it, because that was the bad strength.

The one that you only used when you hunted – when you were hungry. It suddenly clicked in my head. Hunger. That was what I was experiencing. It had been so long since I had felt this bad – the last time being when I first got turned and that was an experience that I never wanted to go through again.

"Just some pills that Myrnin made me a few years back, they're going to come in handy. Have fun with Claire later, Michael." Oliver smiled evilly and waved, shrugging me off as he made his way out of the room, locking the door securely.

I clutched a hand at my throat and instantly started to panic – I couldn't do this to Claire! - Out of all the people – CLAIRE!?

When a vampire got hungry...They really got hungry and they would do anything to get it. This was what I was becoming – this was my future for tonight. I would soon forget who Claire was and then everything would go wrong in the world.

I could not let that happen...But what else could I do? I was stuck here. Just because of my messed up vampire heart falling for a petty human.

**Claire:**

"Eve, come on – I can't do this!" I exclaimed, flailing my hands around as I paced back and forth in the living room. The time was ticking and we had just under an hour to get to the fight and to let things commence. I could either go and just get it over with...

Or I could do what Myrnin said and run.

I was never one to run away...But right now it seemed like the only reasonable option.

Eve was trying to convince me to leave, she had even packed me up a bag and was trying to shove me out the door.

"No, Eve, no!" I screamed at her and she practically shoved me out of the front door and down the steps.

"Claire, you know that this is the right thing..." Eve tried to convince me but I shook my head.

"I can't leave you here with Oliver! I refuse to, Eve! No!" I screamed and she shook her head.

"But why do you want to stay?" She sighed and sat down on one of the steps with her head in her hands.

"Because you mean so much to me Eve, you're my family. Michael can be saved." I said to her sadly and sat down next to her, gently wrapping an arm around her as I pulled her into my lap which she gladly accepted and she cuddled closely.

"I'm sorry, CB...I just want the best for you, you know that." She said as she sobbed, around twenty minutes later she sat up and wiped her eyes, making her makeup go everywhere, I picked up her hand and made her lick her finger then I rubbed it on the placed where it had been smudged. Oh how good of a friend I was.

"Thanks...We better get going then..." Eve sniffled and stood slowly, locking the door and taking my hand tightly in hers. It felt sick...Wrong. I was practically walking to my death now.

"I feel like the Star Wars, Darth Vador tune should start playing..." Eve said sadly as we walked in the cold, dark, mucky streets towards my death.

"Do you think Shane will be there?" I asked, frowning a little as a tear rolled down my face at the thought of Shane and I quickly wiped it away.

"Probably, CB. I wouldn't be surprised, Monica's got him wrapped around her little finger...You know that." Eve explained mechanically, emotionless to make her point. I sighed and pressed a kiss to her hand.

Once we got outside of the venue Eve quickly wrapped her arms tightly around me, sobbing uncontrollably. "You've been like a sister to me, Claire-Bear. I'll love you forever and ever..." Eve cried out.

"Hey...This isn't a goodbye, is it?" I frowned a little and she pulled away, sniffling. A sobbing-uncontrollable-mess.

"It...It could be the last time...It's not right, CB. This isn't right, something is wrong." Eve frowned and I wiped some of her tears before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Sh...I promise that I'm going to be okay. This is Michael, you know him." I smiled a little at her and the door opened behind us, revealing Myrnin who was holding our his hand for me to take. I took it hesitantly and Eve walked in behind me, going to where she sat before as Myrnin dragged me into the back rooms angrily.

"I thought I told you to get away..." Myrnin spat as he threw me into a room onto the floor, I winced a little and he slammed the door shut.

"I couldn't, Myrnin! You know that." I snapped in a hushed tone, "come on...This is my home. It always has been,"

"Mine too." Myrnin sighed and he helped me up off the floor, hugging me tightly. "I'm going to miss you, CB..." Myrnin whispered, pressing a kiss to my forehead. "In the space that I've known you – I've become a better person. You've been the best assistant ever and I'm going to miss you so terribly much..." Myrnin explained his heart out and I pulled away to press a kiss to his cheek.

"Everyone keeps saying goodbye, stop it." I playfully hit him and he rolled his eyes.

"But it may just be goodbye, CB...If this is the last time that I see you I want to give you a fighting chance at this..." Myrnin whispered and before I knew it he had me pinned against the wall and he had somehow sliced his wrist open using the bricks on the wall.

I shrieked and tried to push him away, I didn't want to be a vampire! No! I didn't even like vampires, (except Michael) let alone freaking become one!

I screamed and he shoved his wrist into my mouth, forcing me to drink his blood. No...No...No...This couldn't be happening. Eve would kill me. She'd stake me flat out. Myrnin let go and he pressed a kiss to my forehead before he left the room in a flash, leaving the door open.

I coughed and caught my breath back, quickly wiping the blood off of my mouth when I heard footsteps, forcing myself to lick my lips to get rid of it. Now all it took was for me to die in the arms of a vampire...Great.

Just fantastic.

Second chances are usually a good thing. But this? This was...Horrific. This was my worst nightmare. It had always been – ever since I joined this town and found out the secret that the town possessed. Now I had to face all of my fears at once.

* * *

><p><em>An: I know that I may have gotten the vampire-turning-part wrong, I read the book where Michael got turned ages ago and I only remember a bit of it :3 I hoped you enjoyed anyway! ^.^_

**Comment ~ Follow ~ Favourite? :)**


End file.
